Monochrome
by Sevy Slythy
Summary: Réponse au défi n 6 de Rozenn2356.Harry apprend qu'il est en réalité une créature magique, il ne peut que demander de l'aide. Même si celle-ci vient de son professeur de potion. slash HP/SS
1. Chapter 1

**DEFI n°6**

_**Monochrome**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Le mois de juillet touchait presque à sa fin, Harry, entretenant depuis plus de deux heures le jardin des Dursley, voyait la date de son anniversaire approcher à grand pas. Evidemment il ne se faisait pas de grandes illusions, pourquoi le jour de ses seize ans serait-il différent de ceux de l'année passée ? Il s'enfermerait sûrement dans sa chambre pour ne pas avoir à faire à sa famille d'esclavagiste et penserait seul à ce qu'aurait put être sa vie si ses parents étaient encore vivants. Il secoua la tête, il n'allait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort maintenant, ce divertissement était réservé au 31 juillet.

Il continua son dur labeur sous les rayons brûlants du soleil d'été, on lui avait interdit de rentrer tant qu'il n'aurait pas fini de couper les buissons, interdiction de boire ainsi que de manger. Comment avait-il pu survivre aussi longtemps ici ? Il se remit au travail avec plus d'entrain, plus vite il aurait fini plus vite il pourrait boire de l'eau, ses coups de sécateur se faisaient plus rageur, extériorisant ainsi la haine profonde qu'il entretenait pour les Dursley à l'aide de ce simple geste.

Il entendit derrière lui sa tante pousser un cri de stupeur, et arrêta net, pris de panique, la sœur de sa mère adorait son jardin et il doutait qu'elle apprécie la façon dont il le traitait. Le pire était qu'elle était accompagnée de son énorme mari et de son fils qui ressemblait à un cachalot. Ils étaient allés au tournoi de boxe de Dudley, pendant plus d'une semaine Harry les avaient entendus déblatérer des âneries au sujet de ce sport, ils lui avaient même fait à lui des remarques sur son absence d'activité physique. Il n'avait pas eut envie de leur dire qu'il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et qu'il était le meilleur de son école dans cette discipline, il se serait fait tabasser.

Le brun arrêta de bouger, attendant avec angoisse une remarque de son oncle ou une punition. Mais rien ne vint, il se retourna, le sécateur toujours à la main, et fit face à sa très chère famille complètement paniquée qui le dévisageait avec stupeur. Le regard sceptique que leur lança Harry voulait tout dire. Celui-ci savait que ces moldus étaient fou, mais à ce point, juste en le regardant…

Dudley leva finalement sa main potelée et montra du doigt le visage de l'adolescent. Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Il lâcha l'objet de jardin et tata son visage, ne remarquant rien de bien extraordinaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche ses oreilles, fines, en pointe…

Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait encore ?

Après ce geste, la réaction de son oncle ne se fit pas attendre, il lui ordonna sèchement de retourner dans sa chambre, le traita de monstre et de tous les noms qui passaient par son énorme crâne à cet instant. Harry ne se fit pas prier, il ouvrit à la volée la porte de la maison et entra, il entendait sa tante pleurer de peur et en profita pour regarder Dudley toujours figé de stupeur. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, vérifiant par la même occasion que son oncle ne le suivait pas les marches grinçaient sous son poids, c'était la première fois qu'il les montait aussi vite.

Il n'écouta pas son oncle, loin de se douter des conséquences que cela entrainerait, prit la première porte à droite et ferma silencieusement celle-ci. Il écouta, attentif chaque bruit du rez-de-chaussée. Quand il fut sûr que personne ne montait il alluma la lumière. La salle de bain était le seul endroit à disposer d'un miroir sur tout l'étage.

Tout d'un coup, il eut peur de se regarder. À quoi ressemblait-il, que lui était-il arrivé ? Il redoutait sa découverte, se doutant qu'elle changerait sûrement sa vie comme à peu près tout ce qui lui arrivait. Et si tout empirait à cause de son changement physique ? Par Merlin, jura-t-il intérieurement en se tenant la tête, il était un Griffondor, donc courageux ! Il avança et se rendit vite compte que ses jambes tremblaient de façon inexplicable. Arrivé devant le miroir, il se regarda.

Ses yeux passèrent sur sa peau blanche pâle, il sursauta en se rappelant qu'elle avait toujours été bronzée durant l'été à cause de ses travaux à l'extérieur : ce n'était pas normal… Et ses oreilles en pointes comme chez les… elfes. Impossible, ses parents n'avaient pas d'ancêtres de cette nature ! Enfin… personne ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Il continua son examen minutieux et se rendit compte que ses cheveux étaient plus foncés qu'à l'accoutumé, la nature de ceux-ci avait changé également d'indomptable ils étaient passés à quasiment plat. Au bout de quelques minutes où le choc psychologique qu'il venait d'endurer se fut quelque peu amoindrit, il retourna dans sa chambre. Lentement, il ferma la porte de celle-ci, utilisant la clé pour fermer la serrure, en sachant très bien que l'Oncle Vernon pouvait entrer lorsqu'il le souhaitait.

Il marcha tel un automate jusqu'à son lit et s'effondra dessus, il doutait que quiconque vienne l'importuner. Vue la façon dont ils l'avaient regardé, ils avaient maintenant trop peur de lui.

Il devait prévenir quelqu'un, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore…

Il verrait ça plus tard, la seule chose qui lui importait pour l'instant, c'était le sommeil, qui commençait à le gagner et qui faisait disparaitre tout ses soucis.

Harry se réveilla, la nuit était déjà bien avancée, il n'y avait personne dehors et la fenêtre ouverte laissait rentrer une brise fraiche d'été. Harry frissonna. La maison était silencieuse, à part les quelques ronflements, provenant soit de la chambre à Dudley soit de celle de son père. Il pensa d'abord que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, après tout il ne pouvait pas avoir un quelconque lien de parenté avec des elfes. L'esprit encore brumeux le brun se gratta distraitement l'oreille droite qui le démangeait au niveau de la pointe.

-La pointe ? Hurla t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Maintenant il était parfaitement réveillé, son sang battait à ses tempes et il faisait tout pour reprendre sa respiration qui s'était bloquée quand il avait comprit que se qui s'était passé l'après-midi même n'était pas un rêve.

Il fonça sur son bureau, sortit un vieux bout de parchemin déchiré en quelques endroit de son placard, si Snape voyait se support il ferait une crise cardiaque, pensa le brun avec amusement. Passé sa pensée fugace il se concentra sur se qu'il devait écrire. La plume à la main, il réfléchit.

S'il envoyait une lettre à Ron toute la famille Weasley se mettrait à paniquer et il viendrait sûrement le chercher… Non pas assez discrète cette famille.

S'il l'envoyait à Hermione, elle ferait d'abord des recherches pendant plusieurs semaines… En fait, elle ne lui serait d'aucun secours.

Dumbledore… Même pas besoin d'y penser c'était hors de question, le vieux sorcier trouverait encore une excuse et n'interviendrait pas.

Alors qui ?

Peut importe, il allait envoyer sa lettre au Square Grimmaurd et advienne que pourra.

Il prit sa plume, calmement il écrivit.

_Chère personne de l'Ordre,_

_J'ai un énorme problème, il faut absolument que quelqu'un vienne me chercher d'ici deux jours et pas besoin d'aller voir Dumby il fera rien et me laissera crever chez mon oncle._

_Bon alors je me suis rendu compte hier, sous les regards apeurés des membres de ma « famille », que j'avais été victime de changements physiques. Ma peau est devenue très blanche et mes oreilles sont pointues comme celles des elfes. Et mes yeux sont encore plus clairs que d'habitude…_

_Pitié que quelqu'un vienne me chercher avant que le voisinage s'en rende compte !_

_Harry Potter plus vraiment lui-même. _

Il attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige et lui donna comme consigne d'attendre que quelqu'un la lise pour revenir, il ne voulait pas que son seul billet de sortie soit perdu sous une couche de poussière. Il retourna sur son lit espérant pouvoir se rendormir

Quand Hedwige arriva au 12 Square Grimmaurd, le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix dirigé par Albus Dumbledore était vide. Même Kreattur semblait avoir déserté la vieille bâtisse. Alors elle attendit patiemment sur le rebord d'une fenêtre le retour de l'un des membres. Harry lui avait dit de donner cette lettre et elle accomplirait ce pour quoi il l'avait envoyée. Elle n'était pas la plus intelligente des chouettes pour rien. Elle commença à somnoler…

Le bruit d'un transplanage la réveilla, un sorcier qu'elle reconnu comme faisant partit de l'Ordre avança vers la porte. Elle agit, sans un bruit, bien que l'inconnu l'ai remarquée. Elle se posa tranquillement sur son épaule, il décrocha la lettre de sa patte et la laissa repartir.

Hedwige, heureuse d'avoir réussi sa mission, rentra chez elle le cœur léger.

Severus Snape, Maître des Potions à Poudlard, relut la lettre plus de six fois. Potter. Il ne pouvait jamais rien faire comme tout le monde, il avait encore inventé une blague pour se rendre intéressant. Il allait lui faire passer l'envie de rire.

Severus était plus que mortifié, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se reposer que ce gosse l'importunait déjà, il transplana une nouvelle fois pour arriver sur le perron du 4, Privet Drive. Il hésitait à sonner, à quatre heures du matin tout le monde devait dormir. De toute façon, qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait lui faire.

Il sonna plusieurs fois, voyant petit à petit les lumières s'allumer à l'intérieur. Il entendit distinctement une voie grave s'énerver, un rictus apparut sur les lèvres du professeur Snape, il adorait vraiment que des moldus le déteste.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaitre à l'intérieur un homme dont le pyjama à rayures bleues et blanches ne cachait rien de son énorme ventre. S'il n'avait pas eu une image à tenir Severus aurait déjà grimacé de dégout. Derrière cet homme, une femme très mince fermait sa robe de chambre rose.

-Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez, cracha avec haine Vernon Dursley, on n'a pas idée de réveiller les honnêtes gens à une heure pareil.

Le sorcier nullement impressionné, sortit tranquillement sa baguette et la pointa sur le visage cramoisi de fureur de l'oncle d'Harry. Celui-ci perdit toutes ses couleurs alors que sa femme avait retenu un cri de pure terreur. Severus entra dans la maison, il se permit alors de parler d'une voix calme et méprisante.

-Je suis venu voir Mr Potter…

Il n'eût même pas fini sa phrase que Vernon appelait déjà le brun. Le Maitre des Potions se plaisait vraiment à faire peur aux moldus. Ceux-ci tremblaient de tous leurs membres, la peur au ventre. Il lui aurait suffi de donner un seul ordre et ils auraient obéit.

Il détestait les moldus…

Quand on sonna à la porte d'entrée Harry se tendit imperceptiblement dans son lit, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un viendrait le chercher aussi vite. On lui avait dit avant le début des vacances d'été que le QG serait la plupart du temps vide, un grand nombre de membres partant en mission pour le compte de Dumbledore. Il aurait put attendre bien entendu, mais il doutait de pouvoir avoir à manger de la part de sa tante maintenant qu'il avait cette apparence.

A peine quelques secondes après que son oncle eût ouvert la porte Harry l'entendit l'appeler, dire qu'il était tendu était un euphémisme, il se demandait qui avait put recevoir la lettre et venir le chercher aussi rapidement. Lentement, sans se presser, il descendit l'escalier, faîtes que se ne soit pas lui, tout mais pas lui.

Il vit son oncle, blanc comme un linge dont le regard était suppliant, pour un peu il en aurait ri, finalement son regard tomba sur le sorcier qui menaçait le cachalot qui lui servait de famille.

-Pro…Professeur ? Appela Harry d'une toute petite voix.

-Mr Potter, répondit d'une voix sarcastique le professeur Snape.

Quand il tourna la tête pour regarder son cauchemar des sept dernières années il remarqua à quel point il avait changé et resta bouche bée. Il se rendit compte de l'évidence, Harry ne pouvait pas rester ici.

-Allez chercher votre valise Mr Potter, vous avez cinq minutes pas une de plus.

Le brun remonta immédiatement dans sa chambre et rangea les quelques affaires éparpillées au sol. Il se maudissait d'avoir envoyé cette lettre à Snape mais en même temps était heureux que son séjour ici se finisse plus tôt que prévu.

Il traina l'immense valise jusqu'au bas de l'escalier et, alors que Severus allait partir, se retourna pour faire face à son oncle.

-Ma baguette ? Demanda Harry qui ne se sentait plus du tout impressionné par l'homme.

L'oncle Vernon n'esquissa aucun geste, encore trop bouleversé par la menace dont il avait été victime. Sa femme par contre courut en direction du salon, ouvrit le meuble sur lequel reposait la télévision et en sortit un coffre qu'elle ramena à Harry.

-Je… je n'ai pas la clé, dit-elle en regardant l'homme en noir qui la fusillait du regard.

-Nous règlerons cela plus tard, Potter allez m'attendre devant la maison. Quant à vous, poursuivit t-il à l'adresse de l'homme et la femme complètement terrifiés.

Mais le brun n'entendit pas la suite ayant déjà rejoint la rue et réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire de ses vacances maintenant que Snape l'avait aidé, il irait sûrement rejoindre Ron si sa famille voulait bien de lui. Mais avant toute chose il devait se lancer un sort pour retrouver son ancienne apparence. Ce qui lui arrivait ne pouvait qu'être une farce, une conséquence de toutes ses potions ratées en cours.

Il ne sentit pas son professeur derrière lui qui posa l'une de ses fines mains sur son épaule pour les faire transplaner.

Il se sentit mal, le transplanage était le moyen de transport qu'il détestait le plus avec la poudre de cheminette, et il eut bien du mal à se rattraper pour ne pas tomber au sol. Heureusement les longues capes du Maitre des Potions offraient une surface à laquelle s'accrocher pour ne pas s'écraser lamentablement.

Un manoir, qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient devant un manoir?

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte Snape avait déjà avancé vers l'habitation, sa démarche assurée contrastant avec la peur d'Harry. Celui-ci ne voulant pas se retrouver seul devant ce lieu de désolation, car il fallait bien le dire cette demeure n'avait pas été entretenue depuis belle lurette, il suivit son aîné à travers ce qui avait dut être un jardin, malheureusement tout avait été brulé et rien n'avait repoussé depuis.

Finalement le professeur s'arrêta net devant la porte, inspirant profondément comme pour se donner du courage, trait de caractère non spécifique à sa maison et qu'il avait vraiment eu du mal à acquérir. Il ouvrit l'immense porte en bois, Harry dont la curiosité était à vif se décala légèrement pour regarder à l'intérieur. S'il avait eut l'esprit un peu plus logique il se serait rendu compte que de toute façon l'homme en noir avait l'intention de le faire entrer.

La chauve souris des cachots avança seule à l'intérieur, Potter étant trop abasourdi pour faire un seul pas.

-Qu'attendez-vous Potter, que je vous invite à entrer peut être? claqua la voie sèche de Severus qui s'était retourné lorsqu'il n'avait pas entendu le Griffondor le suivre.

-Non j'arrive pardon… répondit vivement Harry qui pour une raison inconnue avait peur de l'homme.

Severus était abasourdi, Potter, s'excuser, cela faisait cinq ans que ce gamin, copie conforme de son plus grand ennemi, lui tenait tête pendant les cours, répondant à chacune de ses insultes et il ne s'était jamais excusé, il n'avait même jamais eu une seule once de remord. Sa transformation avait dut le changer psychologiquement espéra le Maître des Potions.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit salon meublé avec goût dans les tons pastels, l'adolescent adora cette salle dès qu'il la vit. La cheminée, seule source de lumière, donnait à la pièce une atmosphère intime qu'il n'avait jusque là ressenti seulement dans la salle commune de sa maison. Les quelques fauteuils autour de l'âtre lui donnaient l'envie de dormir d'un sommeil léger et réparateur. A ce moment il pensa que l'extérieur du domaine n'était pas du tout comme l'intérieur, il était même tout le contraire.

-Mr Potter, la voix le sortit de ses pensées, préférez-vous allez dormir ou plutôt parler de ce qu'il vous arrive, questionna t-il fatigué.

-Vous vous préférez quoi ?

-Très bien, allez dormir que je n'entende plus votre misérable voix sortir des âneries sans queue ni tête.

Le brun allait s'exécuter, quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où était sa chambre. Il se tourna vers son professeur qui se massait l'arête du nez dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre son mal de tête persistant.

-Euh…Monsieur, je ne sais pas où est ma chambre, avoua piteusement Harry.

-Vous montez l'escalier, troisième porte à… droite, lui répondit-il sans même le regarder en faisant apparaitre sur la table basse devant la cheminée une bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'il avait bien l'intention de vider dans l'heure.

Le brun ne s'attarda pas, il suivit les instructions en traînant difficilement son énorme valise dans l'escalier, chose peu aisé, et entra dans une chambre digne des hôtels les plus luxueux, il adorait définitivement ce manoir même si le jardin était à refaire. Il était trop fatigué pour penser à sa haine profonde pour l'homme qui l'hébergeait. Demain, sans doute, il aurait retrouvé tout ses esprits et alors il taperait une crise digne des plus grand Griffondor. Oui, demain il demanderait des réponses !

Il ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller, il s'endormit sur le lit oubliant de rabattre les couvertures sur son corps frêle.

Quand Severus Snape se leva le lendemain matin, sous les coups insistants frappés à la porte, il en avait oublié Potter. Sa migraine, due aux deux bouteilles de whisky qu'il avait bues, disparue en moins d'une minute grâce à une potion qu'il gardait dans sa table de chevet. Il s'était toujours refusé à appeler ça « une gueule de bois ». Trop vulgaire.

Après avoir pris une douche bienfaitrice qui détendit tout les muscles de son corps, Severus s'autorisa à ouvrir la porte. Un elfe de maison qui se ratatinait sur place, à tel point qu'on avait l'impression qu'il voulait faire corps avec le sol, s'inclina bien bas en saluant son Maître et lui signala que Mr Potter l'attendait dans le petit salon.

Ah oui, il l'avait oublié celui là !

L'elfe de maison disparut dans un petit « pop » sonore qui tendit le Maitre des Potions, il avait horreur de ce bruit, si bien qu'il avait interdit à tous les elfes de son manoir de transplaner dans les pièces où il se trouvait.

L'homme descendit silencieusement l'escalier en marbre pour rejoindre son salon. Une fois arrivé là-bas il ne manqua pas le jeune Griffondor dont le physique avait encore changé, maintenant à part les long cheveux noirs qui, oh miracle !, étaient devenus raides et la cicatrice en forme d'éclair, il ne restait rien du jeune sorcier qu'il avait côtoyé durant ces cinq années de cours.

Sa peau était d'un blanc pâle comme s'il n'avait pas été au soleil depuis des mois, cette couleur contrastait avec les cheveux noirs corbeau et non bruns foncés qu'il avait sur la tête. Ses yeux quant à eux était d'une jolie teinte vert d'eau qui lui allait à ravir selon Severus. Oui, il le préférait définitivement comme ça !

-Mr Potter, quel plaisir de vous revoir, dit sarcastiquement le professeur.

-C'est bon Snape venez en aux faits, qu'on en finisse, répondit Harry d'un ton las qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

-Professeur Snape, Mr Potter.

Le plus âgé alla s'assoir dans son fauteuil favoris, celui à gauche de la cheminée, alors que le brun avait pris celui d'en face. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, finalement ce fut Harry qui tourna la tête le premier, intimidé par le regard perçant de son vis-à-vis, il avait l'impression que celui-ci pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Evidemment c'était le cas, l'homme avait remarqué les yeux rougis du griffon signe que celui-ci avait pleuré. Il ne supportait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

-Commençons par le plus simple, Potter, que savez-vous de la majorité magique ? demanda Snape avec très peu d'espoir que Harry en sache quelque chose.

-Euh… Ce n'est pas sensé être à 17 ans ça ?

-Non, vous confondez avec la majorité légale, pour le ministère la majorité n'est qu'à dix sept ans comme vous venez de le dire, mais la majorité magique intervient lors du seizième anniversaire d'un sorcier, celui-ci acquiert la totalité de ses pouvoirs et toute son ascendance est révélée.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna éberlué le jeune sorcier, il n'était pas au courant.

-Prenons comme exemple Draco Malfoy, Harry grimaça à l'entente de ce prénom, comme il a des gènes de veela dans les veines…

-Elle est belle la famille de sang pur, se moqua le jeune homme sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-J'apprécierai que vous ne me coupiez pas, répliqua sèchement Severus, si vous voulez je peux arrêter mon explication et vous ramener à Dumbledore.

L'adolescent pâlit, chose qui ne se voyait guère à cause de son teint de porcelaine. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil en intimant à l'homme qui lui faisait face de continuer.

-Bien, donc comme je le disais Mr Malfoy à du sang de veela dans les veines, le jour de ses seize ans il obtiendra donc, en plus de la totalité de sa puissance magique, ses pouvoirs de veela. Devant l'incompréhension qui se peignait sur le visage de Potter il approfondit son explication, son physique changera et il ressemblera plus à un veela qu'auparavant.

-C'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? Mais mon anniversaire est dans deux semaines ! S'emporta t-il comprenant de moins en moins bien.

-Oui et à votre avis pourquoi vos pouvoirs se sont-il manifestés plus tôt ? il allait prendre la parole quand Severus poursuivit comme s'il n'existait pas, parce que vous n'êtes pas naît le 31 juillet 1981 mais le 16 juillet. Ils vous ont menti. Vos parent ne sont pas vos véritable parent, ce n'était qu'un sort de métamorphose pour que vous ressembliez à Lily et James Potter. À la fin de sa phrase il était plus que dégouté, il avait comprit toute l'histoire, les pièces du puzzle étaient enfin assemblées.

-C'est faux ! Hurla le Griffondor les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire, il ne devait pas le croire. En qui avait-il le plus confiance, Snape ou Dumbledore ? D'un côté il y avait un mangemort dont il ne connaissait même pas le camp mais qui se disait espion pour la lumière et de l'autre le sorcier le plus respecté et le plus puissant d'Angleterre.

-Asseyez-vous Potter, ordonna le Maitre des Potions sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse dans sa voix à part le mépris.

Pour toute réponse Harry sortit de la salle sans même regarder son professeur.

Il regagna sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit en pleur.

Severus en profita pour se nourrir, il marcha en direction des cuisines d'un pas conquérant, il comprenait que Potter n'arrive pas à le croire têtu comme il était. Mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il avait toutes les preuves en main, il lui expliquerait toute l'histoire lorsqu'il serait prêt à l'entendre.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine un silence de mort tomba parmi les elfes, aucun ne bougeait attendant avec appréhension les ordres qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Ce fut la pire série de toutes leurs années d'esclavage. Il leur ordonna de préparer un déjeuner, puisqu'il était midi passé, pour le jeune Griffondor, il demanda à ce que les draps de toutes les chambres soit lavés et changés, à ce que le toit soit débarrassé de tout ce qui l'encombrait. Et il finit en leur disant qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas voir leur tête durant cette journée.

Ils s'exécutèrent la peur au ventre.

Severus ouvrit le plus grand réfrigérateur en n'en sortant plusieurs poches en plastique remplies d'un liquide rouge carmin. D'un sort il les réchauffa et le versa dans un immense verre.

Il dirait plus tard à cet énergumène qu'il était un vampire. Il anticipait déjà la crise que celui-ci allait faire.

Après son déjeuner, qu'il aurait préféré frais, il remonta dans sa chambre pour réfléchir calmement à ce qu'il lui dirait la prochaine fois. Finalement il se plongea dans la lecture.

En cent quatorze ans d'existence Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore avait toujours pris les pires nouvelles avec un sourire enfantin, ce qui avait plus d'une fois agacé son entourage proche. Il n'avait jamais eu peur des conséquences de ses actes pensant que personne ne serait jamais au courant des divers méfaits qu'il avait accompli au cours des années. Le pire était l'enlèvement qu'il avait orchestré il y a 16 ans.

Mais peut-être se faisait t-il des idées, après tout qu'elles seraient les chances pour que toute son histoire soit racontée à cet enfant ? Il faudrait qu'il rencontre un membre du clan des vampires ou du royaume des elfes et que cette personne le reconnaisse. Non vraiment impossible…

C'était juste une fugue et il serait bientôt retrouvé, le plus bizarre était que l'oncle du garçon n'avait rien révélé disant qu'il n'avait rien remarqué d'étrange avant que lui-même ne vienne les avertir que son neveu n'était plus là.

Harry Potter était vraiment un garçon étrange.

Il se leva et envoya un mot à chaque membre de l'ordre, leur disant que leur nouvelle mission était la recherche du Survivant.

Il allait le retrouver avant que son plan n'échoue.

Harry n'avait aucune envie de parler avec le Maitre des lieux donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour être sûr de ne pas le croiser était de ne pas sortir de la chambre. Les elfes de maison lui apportaient chacun de ses repas et répondaient à chacunes de ses questions.

Ainsi il apprit qu'il était au manoir appartenant à la famille Prince dont Snape était le dernier héritier. Par contre aucun d'eux ne répondit quand il leur demanda ou était exactement ce château, ce qui le frustra plus qu'autre chose.

Il passa trois jours et trois nuits seul, sur son lit, à ressasser ses souvenirs, essayant de trouver un moment de sa vie ou on ne l'avait pas traité comme Harry Potter, si vraiment il n'était pas lui alors qui était t-il ? Seul le Maître des Potions semblait avoir la réponse à toutes ses interrogations et il était hors de question qu'il aille le voir.

Il ne bougerait pas de son lit jusqu'à ce qu'on l'autorise à aller finir ses vacances chez les Weasley !

Comme il aurait aimé que ça se passe comme ça, malheureusement le matin du quatrième jour un hibou se posa devant sa fenêtre et s'il en fut étonné il n'en montra rien, il se leva emmitouflé dans sa couverture et alla récupérer ce qui lui était sûrement adressé.

Une lettre de Dumbledore, ses yeux s'agrandirent, il avait complètement oublié que le vieux sorcier pouvait savoir lorsqu'il partait de chez son oncle grâce aux divers sorts qu'il avait lancé.

Harry inspecta la lettre sous toutes les coutures jugeant qu'elle n'avait rien de dangereux et après s'être dit qu'il devenait complètement paranoïaque et que le directeur de Poudlard ne lui ferait jamais de mal il se décida à l'ouvrir.

-Lâchez immédiatement cette missive Mr Potter, ordonna d'une voix sèche le directeur de la maison de Serpentard.

L'adolescent suspendit son geste et fixa l'homme qu'il n'avait pas entendu entrer.

-Et pourquoi ça ? répondit Harry une étincelle de défi dans les yeux.

-Tout simplement parce que cette lettre est un portauloin Mr Potter.

Il obéit, il lâcha la lettre une grimace de dégoût sur le visage pour avoir été si naïf, et puis d'abord pourquoi doutait-il de Dumbledore !Il avait toujours été là pour l'aider, le conseiller même si ses manières de faire n'étaient pas au goût de tout le monde. Mais voilà, il arrivait à une période de sa vie où il ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne et surtout pas en un homme aussi manipulateur.

Bon, Snape n'était pas un exemple de bon sens et d'honnêteté mais il suffirait pour l'instant.

-Et maintenant qu'est ce que je fais ?

-Vous allez dans le salon pour que je vous raconte toute l'histoire, nous avons perdu assez de temps avec vos caprices. Je veux vous voir dans quinze minutes.

Dès que l'adulte fut sortit de la pièce le Griffondor laissa tomber au sol l'épaisse couverture qui le recouvrait pour aller prendre une douche chaude afin de se détendre au maximum. Quand il eut finit il prit quelques vêtements dans l'armoire, ils étaient un peu trop grands, surtout au niveau des manches et de l'ourlet du pantalon mais Harry n'y fit pas attention : il ne lui restait que trois minutes pour rejoindre le salon !

Il courut dans les couloirs et faillit tomber plus d'une fois en marchant sur son pantalon beaucoup trop long mais à chaque fois il réussissait à se rattraper.

-Vous avez dix secondes de retard Potter, fit remarquer Snape en buvant un verre de whisky pur feu.

-C'est ça et vous vous êtes alcoolique, répliqua Harry froidement.

Severus tourna la tête vers lui, et lui lança un regard qui fit tressaillir Harry. Il prit enfin conscience que bien qu'il soit entré dans l'antre du serpent celui-ci restait toujours l'homme qui en un seul regard pouvait glacer le sang des élèves de toute la grande salle. Alors comme à son habitude il détourna les yeux et pris place dans le même fauteuil qu'il y a trois jours.

Il s'assit en évitant de fixer son vis-à-vis qui, maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, ne portait plus ses éternelles robes noires mais un simple jean et une chemise sombre qui mettait sa silhouette fine en valeur. Il suffisait à Harry de regarder son professeur pour savoir que celui-ci n'aimait pas le sport.

-Potter, vous n'avez pas intérêt à me faire faux bon comme la dernière fois, si c'est le cas vous demanderez à Dumbledore de tout vous raconter et je suis intimement persuadé qu'il préfèrera vous lancer un sort d'oubliette et replacer son sort de métamorphose plutôt que vous dire tout ce qu'il a fait.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Voila c'est fini, j'espère que cela vous a plus et je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe. Ma béta était sensé le corriger je lui ai envoyer il y a plus de deux mois et elle ne me l'a pas renvoyée alors je prend le risque de le publier quand même…_

_Ceci est ma première fiction que je publie sur , j'espère être à la hauteur ^^_

_BSX_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Severus s'assit plus confortablement dans son fauteuil regardant du coin de l'œil le jeune Griffondor qui semblait réfléchir intensément à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il pinçait distraitement ses lèvres ne se rendant pas compte que pour le professeur Snape ce geste était en complète opposition avec le Potter téméraire qu'il connaissait.

Il l'avait toujours connu comme étant un gamin imbécile qui en plus d'attirer les ennuis comme la peste fonçait dedans tête baissée et sans penser aux conséquences. Plusieurs fois il avait cru que ce satané gosse allait enfin mourir et qu'ainsi il n'aurait plus à y faire attention. Mais non ! Il arrivait toujours à s'en sortir et revenait plus adulé qu'auparavant.

Finalement il devina plus qu'il n'entendit les mots de l'adolescent, celui-ci voulait connaître toute l'histoire. Il allait se faire une joie de tout lui raconter pour ainsi lui montrer que Dumbledore qu'il admirait tellement, qu'il _considérait _même comme son mentor, n'était en fait qu'un manipulateur qui ne pensait qu'à sa personne !

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux durant plusieurs secondes, Harry défiant Severus de tout lui raconter sans rien omettre et Severus défiant Harry de supporter toute l'histoire sans le couper, sans faire une seule remarque.

-Très bien Mr Potter, commença le professeur, nous allons commencer par le début. Il y a quelques dizaines d'années la guerre entre les vampires et les elfes était à son paroxysme. Evidemment ils ne se voyaient pas très souvent, puisque peu de vampires chassaient dans les forêts préférant boire le sang des moldus plutôt que celui des animaux… Malheureusement tout a changé le jour où cette très chère Dolorès Ombrage a été élue à la tête du Département de régulation des créatures magiques, les lois qu'elle a fait votée ont rendu la vie des diverse créatures encore plus difficiles

Harry fronça les sourcils, il savait très bien que Remus qui était un loup-garou avait beaucoup de mal à vivre parmi les sorciers à cause de sa condition. Il avait surtout du mal à subvenir à ses besoins, se souvint l'adolescent, puisque presque tous les métiers lui étaient refusés. Harry se concentra sur ce que son professeur lui disait oubliant pour l'instant le meilleur ami de son père.

-L'une de ces lois, continua-t-il, interdisait aux vampires de boire le sang des humains sorciers ou moldus. Evidemment ils se sont rebellés mais cela n'a servi à rien. Alors ils ont pour la plupart migrés vers les forêts où ils trouveraient de la nourriture.

-Et là, ils se sont retrouvés devant les elfes, devina le Griffondor.

-Exactement Mr Potter, je suis impressionné de voir que vous comprenez ce que je raconte.

Harry était prêt à répliquer mais Severus l'en empêcha en continuant son récit. Cependant il fut coupé lorsqu'un elfe de maison apporta un plateau rempli de croissants, pains au chocolat et autres viennoiseries. Le Maître des Potions vit du coin de l'œil le jeune homme baver devant tant de mets goûteux. Il eut un sourire indulgent se souvenant que lui aussi se comportait de la même façon autrefois sauf qu'il ne montrait pas autant ses sentiments. Stupide Griffondor, on peut lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert !

-Je vais attendre que vous ayez fini votre petit déjeuner Potter, dit-il calmement. Mon Dieu qui vous a appris à manger ? reprit-il alors que le jeune homme mettait des miettes partout sur son merveilleux fauteuil beige et son tapis persan.

Harry se figea, honteux de ses manières, il avait toujours faim le matin alors il ne faisait généralement pas attention à sa façon de manger.

-Mangez Potter, les elfes de maison sont là pour nettoyer de toute façon.

Et il se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège, regardant ce jeune adolescent engloutir les croissants les uns après les autres, buvant du lait chocolaté entre les bouchées qui étaient trop difficiles à avaler. Alors qu'Harry mangeait son énième croissant, un léger bruit se fit entendre à la fenêtre.

Là, un hibou blanc frappait pour attirer l'attention de son Maître. La réaction d'Harry ne se fit pas attendre, il se redressa un croissant toujours coincé dans la bouche et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer une Hedwige assoiffée. Elle se posa sur son épaule et il marcha jusqu'à la table pour lui servir à boire.

Severus regarda le jeune homme s'extasier devant sa chouette et trouva vraiment pathétique le fait de parler à un animal, il se disait que plus les années passaient plus les Griffondor devenaient irrécupérables. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa dernière potion un autre hibou, cette fois-ci plus foncé, entra dans la pièce par la fenêtre que Potter avait laissée ouverte. Une lettre était accrochée à sa patte.

Severus la prit, et tranquillement sachant qu'elle lui était adressée il l'ouvrit. Ah enfin ! Dumbledore refaisait surface, lui qui pensait que ce vieux fou avait complètement oublié son jouet préféré !

_Cher Severus,_

_Je dois vous entretenir d'un fait des plus graves qui s'est produit il y a de cela 5 jours. Malheureusement je ne peux rien vous écrire dans cette lettre, mon courrier est peut-être surveillé et dans ce cas-là je préfèrerai vous voir seul dans mon bureau._

_Bien à vous, Albus Dumbledore._

Severus ressentit au fond de lui une haine viscérale pour le directeur, il allait tout lui faire payer, il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

Harry regardait son professeur dont le visage s'était assombri en lisant la lettre, Dumbledore sûrement pensa t-il. Tout d'un coup il n'avait plus faim, il reposa le croissant à moitié entamé sur le plateau remarquant par la même occasion les miettes qu'il avait éparpillé partout sur le magnifique tapis persan blanc, au moins il n'avait pas renversé de chocolat dessus. Hedwige lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille au niveau de la pointe avant d'aller de poser sur l'un des meubles pour se reposer.

Quand il regarda son professeur il crut voir un petit sourire sur son visage qui disparut si vite qu'il crut tout d'abord l'avoir rêvé.

-Potter je dois vous laisser, nous reprendrons notre conversation plus tard, dit-il indifférent alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

-C'est pas juste, se plaignit l'adolescent, vous avez dit que vous alliez tout me raconter.

-Très bien, grogna le Maître des potions

Severus se rassit sur son siège et regarda l'adolescent.

-Mais nous allons faire vite, comme vous l'avez dit si justement tout à l'heure les vampires rencontrèrent les elfes dans la forêt. Après des négociations, qu'ils avaient faits parce qu'ils se doutaient que s'ils restaient en guerre ils ne survivraient pas longtemps, les vampires et les elfes signèrent un traité de paix. Il fut respecté pendant plusieurs années, un jour la princesse des elfes annonça à son père qu'elle avait pris la décision de se marier avec un vampire.

A cette époque les deux peuples évitaient de se mélanger, mais quand ils apprirent la nouvelle ils jetèrent un nouveau regard sur leurs voisins. Le mariage fut célébré comme il se doit et quelques mois plus tard la princesse était enceinte. Pour les vampires comme pour les elfes cet enfant était le signe de la paix entre eux et ils l'attendaient avec impatience.

Finalement il vit le jour le 16 juillet pendant l'après midi, chez les elfes on ne donne son prénom à un enfant qu'après son premier mois de vie. La naissance fut fêtée, tout le monde s'extasiait devant ce petit garçon.

Malheureusement quelques jours plus tard le berceau fut retrouvé vide, personne n'a jamais su où était passé cet enfant. Pour la première fois depuis plus de dix ans, les vampires quittèrent la forêt et firent des recherches dans le monde sorcier. Ils ne trouvèrent rien mais ils étaient sûrs qu'un sorcier ou même plusieurs avaient organisé l'enlèvement.

Voilà, maintenant Mr Potter si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Sans plus de cérémonie il se leva.

Harry le regarda partir repensant à tout ce que lui avait dit son professeur, qu'elles étaient les chances pour qu'il soit cet enfant ? .

Il était étrange de voir que ça ne le chamboulait pas plus que ça, il avait toujours rêvé d'une famille et il apprenait qu'elle était toujours vivante ! C'était un bon point pour lui et ça le rendait heureux. Par contre il se posait des questions sur le pourquoi de cet enlèvement.

Il demanderait à Dumbledore quand il reviendrait à Poudlard ! Même si ce n'était pas au goût de Snape…

Après une dizaine de minutes à réfléchir Harry décida de visiter le manoir. Après tout il avait passé quatre jours enfermé dans sa chambre pour éviter le maitre des lieux, alors maintenant que celui-ci était parti il pouvait très bien se balader.

Fort de ses résolutions il se leva le sourire aux lèvres, impatient de découvrir l'immense demeure appartenant au Serpentard le plus Serpentard de Poudlard.

Severus transplana directement devant Poudlard. C'est à ce moment précis qu'il se souvint qu'il avait laissé seul, chez lui, un Griffondor qui faisait naître catastrophes sur catastrophes et cela sans lui donner aucune indication sur la ligne de conduite qu'il devait suivre, ce qu'il avait le droit de faire ou de ne pas faire…

Severus était déjà prêt à se trouver un nouveau logement à la fin de son entretien.

Il avança, et pris la direction du bureau directorial.

Le fait qu'Albus soit à Poudlard durant les vacances d'été avait toujours intrigué le Maitre des potions. Après tout le directeur disposait de la maison des Black comme QG, alors pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il voulait s'entretenir seul à seul avec lui c'était à Poudlard ? Cela resterait sûrement un grand mystère…

Il arriva devant la statue, avant de prononcer le mot de passe il se reconstitua un visage froid et cruel, le vieil homme ne devait pas remarquer toute la rancœur qui habitait son espion et qui était dirigée contre lui.

-Tagada pink, prononça-t-il à mi-voix peu désireux que quelqu'un l'entende.

La statue tourna, laissant apparaitre un escalier en colimaçon que Severus monta silencieusement en pensant à tout ce que Potter pourrais être en train de faire chez lui.

« Faites qu'il soit retourné sagement dans sa chambre » pria le mangemort.

Il entra dans le bureau et ne fut pas étonné de voir le directeur déjà présent. Celui-ci lui fit signe de s'assoir mais le Maître des Potions préféra rester debout. Il n'accepterait plus rien de ce vieux manipulateur qui avait fait de toute sa vie un véritable enfer.

-Je n'ai pas que ça à faire Albus, je dois reconstituer le stock de potion de Poudlard je vous rappelle.

Evidemment tout ceci n'était qu'un très gros mensonge ! Il avait fini toutes les potions depuis près de deux semaines et attendait la rentrée pour les donner à l'infirmière qui en ferait très bon usage, ça il en était certain.

-Oui, je suis au courant, lui répondit le directeur un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Il le détestait tellement !

-Mais voilà nous avons un énorme problème, continua le sorcier, Harry Potter a disparu de chez son oncle et sa tante il y a de cela cinq jours

-Et en quoi les tentatives de ce stupide Griffondor pour se rendre intéressant me concernent-elles ? Demanda sèchement Severus.

-Severus je sais que vous ne le détestez pas autant que vous le faîtes croire, il faut le retrouver et j'ai une mission pour vous, assura le vieux sorcier le regard pétillant joyeusement en sachant que son espion ne pourrait pas refuser.

Severus ne répondit pas et attendit que son Ennemi Juré lui dise ce qu'il devait faire. Quelques fois il trouvait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était rien comparé au vieux sorcier qui pouvait se devenir aussi manipulateur que le plus vil des serpents.

Il ne pouvait pas être perdu…

C'était impossible !

Et pourtant bien réel, Harry James Potter venait de se perdre dans le manoir de Snape ! Il allait mourir là, seul. Mais pour l'instant il ne se décourageait pas, il était un Griffondor courageux nom de Merlin !

Cela faisait deux heures que le Maitre des Potions était parti et une heure cinquante-cinq qu'il était perdu. Le pire était qu'il avait l'impression de tourner en rond, peut-être que ce n'était pas une impression !

Le château lui jouait un mauvais tour !

Harry secoua la tête, un château, vivant ? Il divaguait complètement, alors au lieu de chercher des explications à tout ce qui arrivait, il chercha seulement les couloirs par lesquelles il était passé précédemment, tournant à tout les angles et choisissant à pile ou face s'il y avait plusieurs chemins possibles.

Rien, tout était pareil, tout se ressemblait, il n'en pouvait plus, il était sur les nerfs et il avait très peur, et si son professeur ne le retrouvait pas, et s'il mourrait ici tout seul. Il ne pourrait jamais rencontrer sa vraie famille.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, complètement abattu. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et les serra dans ses bras.

-Mr Potter puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes près de mes appartements ?

Il releva la tête, surpris et heureux, il faillit sauter de joie en voyant que quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé. Il se remit sur ses pieds pour faire face à Snape habillé de ses longues robes noires.

-Je… je me suis perdu, avoua honteusement Harry en baissant la tête.

Il entendit l'aîné pousser un soupir de soulagement, il se demandait bien pourquoi…

-Potter au lieu de, comme d'habitude, mentir retournez dans votre chambre et n'en sortez plus, vous n'avez pourtant pas eu de mal à le faire ces trois derniers jours, se moqua le sorcier un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

Harry bouillonnait de rage, il détestait vraiment quand cet homme le rabaissait !

-Au risque de me répéter Snape, je me suis perdu ! Comment vous voulez que je retourne dans ma chambre ? cria presque Harry hors de lui.

Severus leva un sourcil, il se moquait définitivement du brun.

-Dans ce cas, si vous vous êtes réellement perdu comme vous le prétendez, pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé un elfe de maison ? Je suis sûr que l'un d'eux se serait fait une joie de vous raccompagner à votre chambre.

Le brun vira au rouge brique, il n'avait pas pensé aux elfes de maison quel idiot !

-Retournez dans votre chambre, lui demanda Severus d'une voix lasse même si cela ressemblait plus à un ordre.

Alors il fit demi-tour, conscient de la fatigue qui assaillait l'homme qui avait bien voulut l'héberger, il partit marchant à vive allure mais fut bientôt arrêté par une voix clairement narquoise.

-Vous vous trompez de sens, c'est de l'autre côté Potter…

Arthur et Molly Weasley, parents de pas moins de sept enfants, étaient assis à la table de leur salle à manger, leurs deux derniers enfants étaient partis faire une partie de Quidditch il y avait de cela environ une heure. Eux attendaient d'être sûrs que leurs adolescents soient trop occupés pour ne pas être écoutés.

Ils avaient attendu toute la journée pour avoir cette discussion, ce matin même ils avaient reçut la lettre de Dumbledore leur annonçant la disparition de Harry Potter et la matriarche des Weasley avait eu un mal fou à se retenir d'aller voir le directeur pour lui demander des explications.

Il leur avait pourtant répété des dizaines de fois qu'avec ses protections, la maison des Dursley était l'endroit le plus sûr où Harry pourrait passer ses vacances. Et maintenant cet adolescent qu'ils considéraient comme leur fils avait disparu et le vieux directeur leur demandait, ni plus ni moins, de faire comme s'ils ne savaient rien et de ne surtout pas en parler à leurs enfants.

Alors toute la matinée ils avaient feint une fausse joie, qui avait semble-t-il réussi à berner Ron et Ginny.

Mr Weasley regarda sa femme qui était au bord des larmes, lui aussi était très attristé et espérait qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Harry, sa femme ne s'en remettrait sûrement pas et la plupart de ses enfants non plus.

-Il faut le retrouver Arthur ! déclara Mme Weasley un feu de détermination illuminant son regard

-Molly calme toi… Je suis sûr que le directeur Dumbledore a envoyé tous les membres de l'Ordre à sa recherche !

-Et il nous a aussi dit que Harry était en sécurité chez son oncle et sa tante, ce qui a l'air d'être faux puisqu'il a disparut ! hurla la rousse folle de d'inquiétude.

Heureusement que Mr Weasley avait eut le bon sens de jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur la pièce, il s'était douté que la discussion qu'il aurait avec sa femme ne serait pas des plus calmes et posées.

-Si ça se trouve ce n'est qu'une fugue, tu sais bien à qu'elle point il déteste sa famille moldue, tenta de la rassurer Arthur.

-Justement, il faudrait aller la voir cette famille, et leur demander où est parti Harry ou s'il a été enlevé par quelqu'un.

-Molly… s'il te plait, ne fait rien d'inconsidéré ou d'irréfléchi, supplia son mari qui n'arrivait pas à la résonner, ou bien attend quelques jours pour voir si nous n'avons pas des nouvelles. Une semaine…

-Deux jours, marchanda sa femme.

-Quatre.

Molly accepta à contre cœur, persuadée qu'il était arrivé quelque chose au garçon-qui-a-survécu. Elle devait en parler à quelqu'un, quelqu'un de confiance qui n'irait pas tout raconter à tout le monde.

Harry s'ennuyait ferme dans sa chambre, il grattait distraitement la pointe de ses oreilles, et essayait de réfléchir. Il lui restait maximum dix jours à passer dans ce manoir, après il pourrait aller rejoindre Ron au Terrier et passer le reste des vacances en sa compagnie.

Il espérait que Snape replacerait le sort de métamorphose de Dumbledore pour qu'il puisse ainsi continuer ses études en toute tranquillité. Il repensa à ces cinq dernières années à Poudlard, elles n'avaient jamais été tranquilles ! Celle-ci n'échapperait pas à la règle, de plus elle se démarquait déjà des autres.

Autrefois encore il savait à quoi s'attendre, tout ce qu'il faisait était dangereux mais là ça n'avait rien de palpitant, il devrait juste cacher sa vraie nature à ses amis ! Il espérait que ce ne soit pas trop dur et qu'Hermione ne remarquerait rien.

Il s'endormit finalement sur son lit, rêvant d'une merveilleuse plaine en fleur, le vent faisant tournoyer les centaines de milliers de pétales autour de lui. Il était près de la nature, elle semblait être une part de lui. Il avait conscience de tout ce qu'il l'entourait, les fleurs chantaient pour lui, dansaient pour lui.

Quel rêve magnifique.

Seule une chose clochait, sa vision était rouge sang, comme si ses yeux s'étaient détraqués, il les frotta fortement pour faire disparaitre la couleur mais rien à faire

Il se réveilla en sursaut, ses vêtements trempés de sueur sur sa peau brulante. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout, il avait l'impression d'avoir un énorme trou dans la poitrine et un poids qui lui écrasait le ventre. C'était tellement désagréable. Il ne se sentait pas la force de bouger, il avait besoin d'aide.

-Quelqu'un… À l'aide, murmura t-il alors qu'il allait de nouveau sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Le trou noir arriva bien vite, il tomba, sans pouvoir ce rattraper, et chose très étrange, ici il faisait froid.

Il était à peine dix neuf heures et comme à son habitude Severus buvait tranquillement dans son salon un verre de whisky pur feu, en se disant que peut-être le Griffondor avait-il raison en disant qu'il était alcoolique. Mais vraiment, il pouvait boire autant qu'il le souhaitait tout ce qu'il aurait serait une migraine monstre le lendemain. Etant un vampire son organisme se défendait très bien contre tous les alcools, donc il n'avait aucune chance d'avoir une infection du foie, et d'abord il faudrait qu'il soit vivant pour ça.

Il en était à là dans ses pensés quand le « pop » d'un transplanage elfique (ceux de maison pas les grand hyper classe des forêts) lui fit serrer si fort son verre que celui-ci explosa répandant son contenu sur ses habits noirs. Un simple sort de nettoyage informulé fit disparaitre le liquide. Satanés elfes de maison, ils n'écoutaient jamais ses ordres, il avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé ! Alors qu'il allait hurler sur le pauvre esclave, celui-ci pris de panique s'excusa… chose encore plus désagréable pour Snape. Après les diverses excuses proférées par le petit être, pendant lesquelles Severus pensait à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, il dit d'une voix paniquée.

-Le… le jeune Mr Potter a mal, il… il ne veut plus se réveiller, il est très chaud… et … et…

Severus ne l'écouta pas plus, il marcha à vive allure se refusant à courir pour rejoindre la chambre du brun, se demandant par la même occasion ce qui avait encore pu lui arriver. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme tout le monde et être en bonne santé tout le temps. Ou bien éviter d'être malade quand il était chez lui. Non Mr Potter devait toujours faire son intéressant, il fallait toujours qu'il lui arrive des choses impossibles!

Il arriva finalement devant la porte et ne pris pas la peine de frapper, après tout c'était son manoir. Le Griffondor était bien là, le jour était encore présent et lui permettait de voir très distinctement l'adolescent. Il s'approcha du lit et pris la température du jeune homme, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire après tout quand on voyait ce corps en sueur il ne pouvait avoir rien d'autre qu'une forte fièvre.

40°C c'était beaucoup trop, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir ?

Il réfléchit à toutes les possibilités, il n'aurait jamais pu attraper froid surtout en été. Le fait qu'il soit à moitié vampire et que… à moitié vampire… est ce que les demi-buveurs de sang avaient besoin de boire pour rester en vie ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais après tout c'était sa seule piste. Il commanda à l'elfe d'aller rechercher dans ses réserves une poche de sang et de la faire réchauffer. L'elfe partit sur le champ, Severus serra les dents à l'entente du bruit, dire que se serait la même chose lorsque cette créature réapparaîtrait.

Quelques secondes plus tard le même « pop » insupportable se fit entendre dans la chambre, Severus attrapa la poche de sang tiède que lui tendait l'elfe et mis tout le liquide dans un verre qu'il fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette. Il mit le jeune homme en position assise à l'aide de l'elfe et lui fit boire lentement la « boisson ». Il eut du mal à la faire ingurgiter à Potter mais après quelques minutes où un quart du verre avait fini sur les draps il avait l'impression que le jeune homme reprenait des couleurs, sa peau tendait maintenant plus vers le beige clair que le blanc de porcelaine.

Le jeune Griffon ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se lécha distraitement les lèvres, enlevant les dernières traces de sang qu'il y restait. Severus eut un sourire amusé à cette vue.

-Mr Potter… tenta Severus très vite coupé par le jeune homme.

-Les arbres… murmura difficilement Harry qui essayait tant bien que mal de réunir toutes ses forces pour formuler ses pensées.

-Il n'y a pas d'arbres ici Potter, répliqua le Maître des potions ayant maintenant des doutes sur la santé mentale du Griffondor.

Celui-ci porta difficilement une main à ses oreilles en pointes, qu'il tapota légèrement, espérant que son Professeur comprendrait l'allusion, parce que lui il n'avait plus la force de parler. Evidemment, il se sentait mieux depuis que Severus lui avait fait boire il ne savait trop quoi, mais en tout cas si c'était une potion elle avait un goût exquis comparé à toutes les autres qu'il avait dû boire au cours de sa vie.

Severus réfléchi, des arbres… il soupira conscient que s'il commençait à paniquer il ne s'en sortirait jamais, Harry n'avait plus rien d'humain, ses besoins avaient été modifiés et s'il avait besoin d'arbres alors il allait l'emmener dans un parc. Le sien n'étant pas vraiment en état d'accueillir qui que se soit.

Il calla le jeune homme délicatement dans ses bras et sortit du manoir pour arriver à la zone de transplanage, Harry bougea légèrement, il regardait autour de lui peu conscient de ce qui se passait.

Le Maitre des Potions transplana dans le Londres moldu, plus précisément dans l'un des grands parcs de la capitale. Il entendit Potter prendre une grande inspiration et soupirer de soulagement.

-Vous êtes intelligent finalement, se moqua Harry qui souriait légèrement.

-Continuez comme ça Potter et je vous lâche.

-Serait-ce une menace ? demanda le brun.

-Prenez ça comme vous voulez.

Severus se dirigea vers un vieux chêne éloigné des chemins où quelqu'un pourrait les voir, il posa le jeune homme sur l'herbe et se plaça à côté de lui le regardant alors qu'il reprenait peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Le sorcier qui était toujours enfermé dans son laboratoire à fabriquer des potions devait bien avouer que l'air frais était revigorant et lui avait vraiment manqué depuis le début des vacances. En plus il faisait nuit, que demander de plus ?

-J'ai faim, se plaignit l'adolescent à ses côtés.

-C'est une blague Potter ? questionna le professeur complètement déconcerté, il se souvenait de son adolescence et il était sûr qu'il ne mangeait pas autant.

-Non, je n'ai pas mangé ce midi, vous m'avez coupé l'appétit avec votre histoire.

-Vous virez Poufsouffle Potter, beaucoup trop émotif, se moqua gentiment le professeur en gardant un visage froid

-Pas la peine de m'insulter et je vous ferais remarquer que tout le monde aurait réagis de la même façon.

-Sauf un Serpentard, il n'y a que les Griffondors pour en faire tout un plat.

-On ne va pas recommencer à se disputer ? demanda poliment Harry à qui cette conversation faisait du bien.

-Qui sait ? répondit Severus perdu dans ses pensées

-Au fait, que vous a dit Dumbledore ?

-Je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne Potter.

-Je pense que si au contraire, après tout il vous a appelé pour vous parler de moi, et je parie que vous ne lui avez pas dit que je suis avec vous, vous ne lui faîtes plus confiance, vous semblez même le détester.

Il avait observé l'homme quand il avait lu la lettre et même après d'ailleurs, la façon dont il s'était levé pour partir après avoir fini de lui raconter l'histoire des elfes et des vampires lui avait fait venir quelques idées sur les pensées qu'il entretenait maintenant pour le vieux directeur.

-Même si vous étiez notre sujet principal Mr Potter, ce qui c'est dit ne vous regarde absolument pas, répondit sèchement Severus, quant au fait que vous soyez chez moi, il est vrai que personne n'est au courant. D'ailleurs vous enverrez une lettre à Mr et Mme Weasley pour les rassurer, lui ordonna presque le professeur.

-Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, soupira le brun qui pensait déjà à ce qu'il allait mettre dans cette lettre pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop longue et en même temps crédible.

-Je ne savais pas que mon plaisir était l'une vos priorités, rétorqua narquoisement le mangemort-espion.

Le jeune Griffondor piqua un fard phénoménal, puis finalement après quelques secondes d'embarras il explosa de rire, un rire doux et joyeux qui réchauffa le cœur du Serpentard assis à côté de lui. Finalement ils se turent tout les deux, observant le ciel dont les étoiles brillaient de mille feux. Le silence n'était pas pesant comme l'avait d'abord prédit le Maître des Potions, il était reposant et lui permettait de remettre ses idées en place après ce qui venait de se passer. Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il trouverait calmant le fait de se trouver à côté de Potter, il aurait sûrement envoyé cette personne à St Mangouste service psychiatrie.

Finalement le Griffondor s'endormit contre l'arbre et il dut le porter pour renter au manoir…

Harry se réveilla par intermittence le lendemain matin, il avait presque oublié où il se trouvait et qui il était. Pour lui ça avait été le plus beau réveil de sa vie, il n'avait pas pensé à tous ses problèmes, seulement à cette douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait et qui lui demandait de repartir au pays des rêves. Chose qu'il aurait beaucoup voulu faire si une chouette indiscrète ne s'était pas lamentablement étalée sur la vitre et avait fait un bruit tel qu'il était sortit de sa transe, tout était alors revenu au galop dans son esprit : Voldemort qui cherchait toujours à le tuer, le fait qu'il soit un demi vampire et elfe, qu'il habitait chez Snape, que Dumbledore n'était qu'un vieux manipulateur…etc.

C'en était trop pour lui, il sentit un poids énorme s'abattre sur ses épaules et ne plus vouloir les quitter.

Il se leva, peu sûr de lui, et regarda dehors. Sur la fenêtre Coq, l'hibou de Ron, attendait patiemment qu'il lui ouvre la fenêtre, chose qu'il fit quelques minutes plus tard après s'être souvenu qu'il devait envoyer une lettre à Mme Weasley pour lui dire qu'il allait bien.

La lettre venait de Ron comme il s'en était douté, il l'observa sous toutes les coutures et finalement l'ouvrit, il doutait que comme Dumbledore Ron transforme sa lettre en portauloin !

Salut Harry,

J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien et que ta famille ne te fait pas trop de misères.

Oublis pas que Dumbledore t'as autorisé à passer le mois d'août au Terrier, en plus Hermione sera là aussi !

Et devine quoi, j'ai un nouveau livre sur le Quidditch ! Il est absolument génial, il faudra absolument que tu le lises.

À dans une semaine Harry.

Ron

Ps : les jumeaux ont inventé une nouvelle farce, il faudra que je te la montre.

Harry était quelque part assez touché par la lettre de Ron, pour une fois qu'il recevait une lettre pendant les vacances ça lui faisait très plaisir, pourtant il avait peur d'aller voir son ami en août. Il savait déjà que Snape remettrait le sort, et il savait d'expérience qu'Hermione comprenait tout bien avant tout le monde. Il espérait que pour une fois ce ne soit pas le cas.

Finalement il laissa ses interrogations pour plus tard et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, après tout il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier midi. Il remarqua que Snape n'était pas encore levé et en profita pour aller fouiller dans le frigidaire de la cuisine, il voulait un gâteau à la crème et était sûr de le trouver à cet endroit.

Il ouvrit délicatement le frigidaire blanc, peu désireux d'alerter les elfes de maison de sa présence dans les cuisines. Après tout il n'avait pas le droit d'être là ! Il se figea, devant lui des dizaines de poches en plastique contenaient un liquide carmin qui lui coupa définitivement l'appétit.

Il se posa alors une question qui pour lui, à cet instant, était existentielle : qui Severus Snape était-il ? À ce moment, la terreur des cachots entra dans la cuisine en lançant un regard meurtrier à Harry Potter…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Voilà fini,_

_J'espère que sa vous à plut et remercie toute les personne qui ont lut, reviwer, mis en story alert (ou dans leur favoris cette fiction)_

_Bye_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

-Potter ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans les cuisines, exigea le Maître des Potions visiblement très en colère.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas trop choqué par ce qu'il avait devant lui, du sang, tout le frigo était rempli de poches en plastique contenant du sang ! Il failli s'évanouir, il avait toujours détesté la vue du liquide rouge. Snape semblant remarquer son malaise referma la porte blanche d'un coup de baguette magique. L'elfe lui en fut infiniment reconnaissant, encore un peu et il répandait son « petit-déjeuner » sur le carrelage. Il devint blanc comme un linge pour finalement tomber comme une masse sur le sol trop choqué pour regarder son professeur et lui poser des questions.

Harry, après avoir vu tant de gens mourir devant ses yeux et ajouté à cela les visions que lui envoyait quelques nuits le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avait développé une véritable phobie du sang et là c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. En voir autant, penser que ce liquide vital se retrouvait dans des sacs plastiques pour il ne savait quels usages le terrorisait au plus haut point.

Severus s'approcha du sorcier et le porta jusqu'au salon où celui-ci reprit tranquillement ses esprit…

**XXXXX**

Molly Weasley avait enfin trouvé la personne à qui elle pourrait parler librement de la disparition d'Harry, et cette personne n'était autre que Tonks. Elle avait une totale confiance en la jeune Auror, donc le matin même elle lui envoya une lettre. Elle se doutait que la jeune femme était déjà au courant de tout, mais elle avait quand même envie d'en parler, savoir où en étaient les recherches et s'il y avait une piste. Molly, pour sa part, était sûre que le jeune homme avait été enlevé sous le nez de Dumbledore.

La lettre envoyé elle s'attaqua à ses taches ménagères, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le soir même une chouette blanche à sa fenêtre tenant une lettre lui étant destinée ! La chouette d'Harry !

Elle cessa immédiatement ses activités et prit la lettre dans ses mains. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et était tellement heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles d'Harry. Fébrilement elle l'ouvrit, vérifiant qu'aucun de ses enfants ne se trouvait à proximité.

Chère Mme Weasley,

Je me doute que vous vous inquiétez beaucoup pour moi, mais sachez que je vais très bien et que je suis avec une personne de confiance.

Je passerai d'ailleurs le mois d'août chez vous comme ça l'était prévu avant que les vacances ne commencent.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais très bien.

Harry Potter

Mme Weasley soupira de soulagement. Bien qu'elle s'inquiéta encore pour le jeune homme savoir qu'il était en sécurité avec quelqu'un à qui il faisait confiance la rassura. Elle retourna à ses tâches ménagères le cœur léger oubliant même la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée ce matin à Tonks.

Plus haut dans la maison, précisément dans l'une des chambres, des chuchotements excités se faisaient entendre. Ron, le fils cadet de la famille, parlait avec Hermione à l'aide d'un miroir à double face. La jeune fille était encore en France avec ses parents et profitait de ses vacances lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix de Ron s'élever du miroir qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle. A ce moment là elle avait laissé ses parents et était partie directement dans sa chambre. Ils n'avaient fait aucune remarque sur la voix qu'ils avaient entendu, « un truc de sorcier » pensèrent-ils à l'unisson un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu en es sûre Ron ? chuchota la jeune femme

-Je t'assure, c'est Dumbledore qui a envoyé la lettre à mes parents !

-C'est impossible, les barrières autour de la maison d'Harry sont très puissantes, personne n'aurait pu l'enlever !

-Il est peut-être parti de lui-même, une fugue, vu à quel point il déteste sa famille.

-Je ne pense pas, d'abord parce qu'il lui restait moins d'une semaine à passer là-bas, et il nous aurait sûrement prévenu, essaya-t-elle de se convaincre, après tout nous sommes ses meilleurs amis…

-On verra bien, je lui ai envoyé une lettre hier soir, j'attends une réponse.

-J'espère qu'il va bien…

Ron ne répondit pas, mais espérait la même chose. Finalement ils changèrent de sujet parlant de leurs vacances, de ce qu'ils allaient faire lorsqu'ils seraient au Terrier. A la porte de la chambre, Ginny écoutait toute la conversation, elle était choquée, Harry avait disparu, SON Harry avait disparu, elle allait le retrouver seul si personne ne voulait se lancer à la recherche de son bien-aimé.

Des idées plein la tête elle retourna dans sa chambre, maudissant ses parents, son frère et Hermione pour ne pas tenter de retrouver son futur mari.

**XXXXX**

Le lendemain matin Severus prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner savourant le verre de sang chaud qu'il buvait à intervalle régulier, souvenant de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Harry, celle-ci l'avait surpris plus qu'autre chose qu'autre chose. Le brun n'avait rien dit quand Severus lui avait annoncé qu'il était un vampire. Il l'avait seulement regardé, les yeux exorbités, la bouche béante pendant plusieurs minutes, avait récupéré sur la table basse sa baguette obligeamment rendue par le vampire et était ensuite parti dans sa chambre en souhaitant une bonne journée à son professeur

Depuis il n'avait pas revu Potter, non pas qu'il en ait envie, bien au contraire mais il aimait savoir ce que faisait cet imbécile congénital. On ne sait jamais il pourrait essayer de se venger en brulant tout son manoir.

C'est avec ce genre de pensées qu'il ouvrit négligemment son journal, regardant distraitement la première page dont le titre était plus qu'affolant. Enfin pour la population sorcière dont il pensait ne pas vraiment faire partie.

**LE SAUVEUR A DISPARUT ! (p.2 et p.3)**

Il tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver à la bonne.

_Nous avons appris aujourd'hui, par le plus grand des hasards, que Harry Potter le sauveur du monde magique qui allait à la rentrée commencer sa sixième année à Poudlard l'école de sorcellerie dirigée par Albus Dumbledore, avait disparut. Un jeune Auror faisant un stage au ministère a en effet trouvé par terre une lettre prouvant cette mystérieuse disparition. Cette lettre provenait de Mme Molly Weasley, la mère de Ronald Weasley connu à ce jour comme le meilleur ami du survivant, qui posait des questions sur l'avancement de la recherche du jeune Griffondor. (Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas publier cette lettre car ce serait une atteinte à la vie privée d'autrui)._

_La lettre était adressée à Nymphadora Tonks qui est une jeune Auror connue pour sa maladresse légendaire, elle aurait, d'après nos informations, fait tomber la lettre après l'avoir lu._

_Il va sans dire que le premier ministre Cornelius Fudge a été le premier à être mis au courant. Il a tout de suite pris certaines mesures pour retrouver le jeune homme (pour plus de détail p.12 et 13)._

_Les membres de la famille de Mr Potter, rappelons que se sont des moldus, vont être interrogés sous véritasserum dans quelques jours. (Lois concernant cette pratique sur des moldus p.12)_

_Nous avons envoyé notre reporter Rita Skeeter au ministère de la magie et voilà ce qu'elle nous rapporte…_

Le reste de l'article n'était qu'un ramassis d'idioties plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres, que Severus parcourut d'un œil peu attentif. Il replia soigneusement le journal et se leva de sa chaise. Calmement, lentement, en prenant son temps pour réfléchir à un plan, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Mr Potter qui à cette heure si, c'est-à-dire dix heure du matin, devait encore dormir à poings fermés. Il monta les escaliers, et tourna à droite pour rejoindre la chambre qu'il s'était fait un plaisir de mettre à la disposition de son jeune élève. Sans même frapper il entra, trouvant l'adolescent emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, seul une touffe de cheveux noirs dépassait de ce cocon.

Finalement, il se demanda si c'était une bonne idée de le réveiller, après tout un Potter endormi est toujours préférable à un Potter mal réveillé.

Se ravisant, il fit demi-tour et retourna dans la cuisine finir son petit-déjeuner. Celui-ci fini il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et lu plusieurs livres de métamorphose, matière dans laquelle ses résultats étaient aussi élevés que ceux en potions. Bien sûr personne n'était au courant, il fallait toujours garder quelques atouts dans sa manche…

**XXXXX**

Harry n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, il repensait à toutes les informations qu'il avait apprises en moins d'une semaine. Tout d'abord il était moitié elfe, moitié vampire. Et il s'y faisait très bien, il trouvait ça marrant de faire bouger la pointe de ses oreilles dans tous les sens ! Par contre il n'arrivait pas encore à savoir quelle partie de ses pouvoirs étaient elfiques car, comme il l'avait lu dans un livre, les elfes sont des êtres en communion avec la nature et ici, dans ce manoir entouré d'un terrain complètement brulé, la nature était quasi inexistante. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était senti si mal il y a deux jours, sa partie elfique était en manque de végétation.

Quant au fait qu'il soit aussi à moitié vampire, il n'avait rien remarqué de changé à part sa peau laiteuse. Pas de canines, pas d'envie de sang ni de meurtres et il s'en félicitait. Il ne voulait pas être une bête assoiffée de sang, non pas qu'il détestât les vampires mais il y avait une sacrée différence entre accepter le vampirisme et en devenir un adepte. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'il demande à Snape comment il l'était devenu, mais plus tard, quand ils s'entendraient un petit peu mieux. Harry trouvait ça bizarre qu'en si peu de temps il ait oublié les cinq années d'une haine viscérale qui le liait à son professeur. Maintenant ils arrivaient à parler sans se sauter à la gorge et même quelques fois, dans des moments de fatigue ou de stress, ils se taquinaient en s'envoyant des piques. Ces moments là étaient pour Harry les plus attendus de la journée.

Il repensait à la veille quand Snape lui avait expliqué qu'il était une créature de la nuit. Il n'avait pas réagit, trop abasourdi pour le faire. Quelques fois, quand il avait été en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione, mais celle-ci ne participait pas vraiment aux conversations, ils avaient trouvé des similitudes entre Snape, qui vivait 24h/24 dans ses cachot et n'en sortait que pour les repas dans la grandes salle, et un vampire qui se cachait du soleil. A cette époque c'était seulement une petite moquerie, un moyen de se défouler pour tous les points enlevés à Griffondor. Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il faisait semblant de dormir dans ce lit trop grand pour lui, il trouva la situation vraiment ironique et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un rire qui était plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

La porte s'ouvrit, tout de suite, en une fraction de seconde à peine, il réussit à feindre l'inconscience et cela sembla marcher. Quelques secondes plus tard Snape sortit de la chambre et un soupir soulagé s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il entendit les pas du professeur s'éloigner, il irait le voir plus tard. Pour l'instant il voulait profiter de cette grasse matinée. Après tout ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il pouvait dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure sans se faire sermonner et c'était aussi pour ça qu'il aimait vivre ici. Le vampire le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait. Chose qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

Il profita des heures suivantes pour ce poser des questions et la plus importante de toute, à ses yeux, était : devait-il dire à ses amis ce qui lui arrivait ? S'il le faisait il devrait tout leur raconter, ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire. Mais ils avaient toujours été là pour lui, c'étaient ses meilleurs amis après tout, ils avaient tout fait ensemble.

Quand il décida enfin de se lever, midi était passé et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait abandonné l'idée de découvrir le château par lui-même puisqu'il se perdait à chaque fois, il décida finalement d'aller manger quelque chose avant de faire comme d'habitude c'est-à-dire, aller à la bibliothèque.

Il commanda aux elfes de maison son repas qu'ils se firent un plaisir de lui servir.

Après cela il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où il espérait trouver un livre sur les vampires. Bizarrement il ne se perdait jamais sur le chemin pour aller dans sa chambre, la cuisine, la salle à manger ou la bibliothèque, par contre impossible de trouver les appartements de Snape. Il avait déjà essayé et s'était tout simplement retrouvé dans le jardin…

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle remplie de livres sans remarquer que le grand fauteuil dans lequel il s'asseyait d'habitude était déjà occupé. D'une démarche assurée il se dirigea vers les étagères, chercha un livre, en feuilleta quelques-uns avant de les reposer parce qu'ils ne comportaient pas toutes les informations qui l'intéressait.

-Mr Potter, faîtes moins de bruit voulez-vous ! Je travaille !

Le brun sursauta et vit enfin que Snape était assis dans son fauteuil.

-Et, reprit le Griffondor, vous travaillez sur quoi ? Attendez, laissez-moi deviner, une potion !

Snape leva la tête de son livre et lui jeta un regard noir qui le fit tressaillir.

-Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, je cherche un sort de métamorphose pour vous faire retrouver votre apparence. Je me demande même pourquoi je me donne autant de peine.

-Et vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? lui demanda Harry en s'approchant du fauteuil, oubliant momentanément sa propre recherche.

-Oui mais pour agir il va falloir en plus une potion, l'informa le Maître en cette matière.

Harry grimaça, il détestait les potions de Snape. Elles avaient toujours un gout exécrable.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi sont-elles toujours horribles vos potions ?

-Potter, répondit Severus d'une voie lasse, si vous aviez écouté mes cours vous auriez su que le goût a pour but d'empêcher la dépendance à certaines d'entre elles.

-Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas par pur sadisme ? demanda Harry d'une voix suspicieuse.

-Voyons Mr Potter, je ne me permettrai jamais une telle chose, le bonheur des élèves est ma priorité, ironisa Snape.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, imaginer Snape en train de materner ses élèves était pour le moins humoristique. Si bien que quelques minutes plus tard il était encore pris dans son fou rire. Le regard amusé de Severus c'était vite transformé en un regard atterré.

Finalement Harry reprit le contrôle de lui-même et essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

-Mr Potter si cette démonstration de bêtise est terminée, peut-être me diriez vous ce que vous faîtes dans ma bibliothèque ?

-Oh ! Et bien, commença le brun soudain mal à l'aise, je venais juste passer le temps.

-Evidemment et c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes directement dirigé vers le rayon Créatures Magiques.

Le brun réfléchi à toute vitesse pour se trouver une excuse, quelque chose de plausible pensa t-il.

-Je cherchais un livre sur les elfes, commença-t-il d'une voix assurée, après tout on ne nous apprend rien dessus en cours.

Et il se dirigea à nouveau vers une étagère pour prendre un livre concernant cette race, évidemment il aurait préféré lire un livre sur les vampires. Il le prendrait une prochaine fois se promit-il, après tout, il avait encore plusieurs jours avant que la potion ne soit prête…

-Potter, demain, vous retournerez chez les Weasley.

Le brun se retourna immédiatement à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, et dévisagea le Maître des Potions qui lisait tranquillement son livre. Snape releva la tête et regarda Harry avec un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

-Oh ! Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ! La potion est prête depuis hier.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds, satané Serpentard pensa-t-il furieux. Il allait partir de la bibliothèque le livre à la main lorsque la voix de Snape l'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

-Au fait Mr Potter, félicitation ! Vous faîtes une nouvelle fois la Une des journaux, dit-il pour le taquiner en lui jetant la gazette du sorcier. Harry l'attrapa au vol et sortit de la bibliothèque fou de rage, il s'était moqué de lui !

Il traversa rageusement les couloirs, ne prêtant pas attention aux embranchements qu'il prenait. Très vite, c'est-à-dire lorsque sa colère retomba, il se rendit compte qu'il était perdu. Une rage folle l'envahit et un coup de pied vola dans le mur qui se fissura à divers endroits, certains morceaux tombèrent au sol dans un amas de poussière. Il s'assit là attendant qu'on vienne le chercher.

Quelques heures plus tard et alors que la faim lui tiraillait les entrailles, il entendit des pas se rapprocher de l'endroit où il était. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures et ses muscles hurlaient de douleur. Il garda la tête dans les genoux et sentit qu'on se penchait pour l'observer plus attentivement. Comment il savait ça ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et n'avait pas l'intention de s'interroger plus sur la question. Cette personne n'était pas Snape, il n'avait pas la même odeur et il dégageait quelque chose de maléfique que Harry ne pouvait identifier.

-Un elfe ? Hum…

Harry se tendit en entendant le mot.

-Non un vampire !

Le brun attendait la sentence.

-Un elfe qui a l'odeur d'un vampire, ou bien un vampire qui ressemble à un elfe ? demanda à voix haute l'inconnu.

Le jeune sorcier pouvait imaginer cet homme penchant la tête sur le côté en signe d'interrogation, et pendant quelques secondes cela lui parut comique. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle dans qu'elle situation il était : perdu dans le manoir de son professeur, un inconnu très dangereux penché sur sa personne.

Il n'avait plus du tout envie de rire.

**XXXXX**

Severus n'était pas tranquille du tout, un autre vampire se baladait dans son manoir alors que Potter était lui aussi dans les couloirs. À tout les coups le Griffondor s'était perdu et avait oublié qu'il pouvait faire appel aux elfes de maison pour retourner dans sa chambre pensa Snape. Il marchait dans les couloirs suivant les effluves de parfum que laissait sur son sillage l'autre vampire.

-Un elfe qui a l'odeur d'un vampire, ou bien un vampire qui ressemble à un elfe ?

-Aucun des deux Stan, et puis-je savoir qui t'as permis de rentrer dans mon Manoir ? demanda Severus d'une voix vibrante de colère.

-Tient Severus, cela faisait longtemps.

-Effectivement, et j'aurais beaucoup aimé que cela reste le cas.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver, je ne faisais que passer après tout, le vampire disparût quelques secondes plus tard.

Harry avait observé toute la scène, il avait eu beaucoup de chance que son professeur le trouve. Lentement, à cause de ses jambes engourdies, il se remit debout près à suivre Snape pour ne plus tomber sur un autre vampire.

-Qu'est-il arrivé au mur Potter ? demanda Snape d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Harry tourna la tête vers le mur contre lequel il était assis quelques secondes auparavant, remarquant le trou béant qu'il avait fait quand il était dans une rage folle. Innocemment il se retourna vers son hôte et dit d'une voix douce :

-C'est cet autre vampire qui l'a fait, il a mis un grand coup de pied dans le mur et tout c'est effondré.

-Vous en êtes sûr Potter, je n'ai rien entendu pourtant.

-Dans ce cas vous êtes sourd professeur, lui fit remarquer Harry un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Severus serra la mâchoire et retourna dans la bibliothèque. S'il restait quelques minutes de plus en présence de ce Griffondor, il sentait qu'il allait le tuer. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé que Potter le suivrait.

La fin de la journée s'annonçait éprouvante.

**XXXXX**

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans une immense forêt seulement habitée par les plus cruelles créatures, un groupe de vampire se réunissait. Ils étaient tous assis à une table rectangulaire, la faible lumière de la pièce n'éclairant que partiellement celle-ci, il était impossible de reconnaitre qui que ce soit. Le chef de l'assemblée, qui était reconnaissable grâce au grand fauteuil dans lequel il était assis au bout de la table, avait l'air passablement énervé alors que Stan lui racontait les résultats de sa visite improvisée chez Snape.

-Et tu ne sais pas qui est ce jeune homme ? demanda pour confirmation le chef, sa colère clairement visible sur son visage.

-Non, je n'ai même pas vu son visage, il gardait la tête obstinément baissée.

-Il faut absolument que je sache qui est ce gosse, cria le chef en abattant furieusement son poing sur la table de marbre blanc.

Pendant plusieurs secondes personnes ne bougea craignant d'être pris pour cible de sa fureur. Stan quant à lui réfléchissait à un moyen d'accéder aux demandes de l'homme. En quelques secondes une idée lui vint. Il se leva sous le regard colérique de son chef et interrogateur des suceurs de sang.

-J'ai une idée… commença t-il.

**XXXXX**

Il se regardait dans le miroir depuis une quinzaine de minutes, s'observant sous toutes les coutures pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. La potion de Snape avait fonctionné, il avait retrouvé son ancienne apparence : cheveux brun en bataille, yeux vert émeraude et ses lunettes, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère.

-Vous n'auriez pas un sort pour m'éviter de porter des lunettes ? avait-il demandé une note d'espoir dans la voix.

-Je suis Maître des Potions Potter pas Optimage, lui avait rétorqué agressivement Snape.

-Oh ! Alors une potion ? Et pour toute réponse l'homme l'avait envoyé paître en retournant dans son bureau.

Evidemment, il l'avait suivit et même si le professeur avait un peu râlé il ne s'en était pas formalisé et avait même laissé le Griffondor entrer dans son laboratoire : à la condition qu'il ne touche à rien et ne se fasse pas remarquer. Chose qu'il réussit à merveille au grand damne de Severus qui voulait à tous prix une excuse pour le renvoyer manu militari.

Il avait profité de sa dernière journée chez le Maître des Potions pensant à juste titre que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il mettrait les pieds dans se magnifique manoir. Bien sûr tout ceci allait lui manquer, s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils du petit salon beige, se perdre dans ses pensées en regardant fixement les flammes danser dans l'âtre de la cheminée, se faire surprendre par Snape qui lui envoyait alors une pique, s'en suivait une conversation animée qui durait parfois pendant plusieurs heures. Harry mangeait des petits gâteau apportés par les elfes de maison qui se faisait un plaisir de choyer se jeune homme qui illuminait un peu cette vieille bâtisse.

Malheureusement tout ne durait pas éternellement, et le lendemain matin, une poignée de poudre de cheminette à la main, Harry attendait que Snape ait fini de lancer divers sort sur la cheminée du petit salon.

-A quoi ça sert tous ces sorts, demanda-t-il ennuyé d'attendre avec sa grosse valise à la main.

-A éviter que quelqu'un ne remonte jusqu'à moi Potter, rétorqua-t-il méchamment.

« Grognon » murmura Harry si bas que Snape eut l'impression de l'avoir rêvé.

**XXXXX**

La famille Weasley déjeunait tranquillement lorsque le feu de leur cheminée devint vert. Instinctivement Mr Weasley se mit en face de l'âtre baguette en main pour prévenir contre tout danger. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, comme celle de toute sa famille d'ailleurs, de voir un jeune homme brun couvert de suif, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair barrant son front, s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol de leur salon.

-HARRY ! S'écrièrent les rouquins complètement abasourdis.

Mme Weasley se jeta sur le jeune homme qui était encore au sol, celui-ci mit quelques secondes avant de la repousser doucement pour pouvoir se lever. Elle commença alors à lui crier dessus, en lui demandant où est-ce qu'il était parti, ce qui lui avait pris et combien elle et tous les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient fait un sang d'encre à son sujet… Le brun eut vite mal à la tête, par chance Mr Weasley réussit à arrêter la crise d'hystérie de sa femme la faisant asseoir dans un fauteuil pour qu'elle se calme.

Harry n'avait pas prévu que Ron et Ginny lui sauteraient au cou et encore moins que Ginny fondrait en larmes…

Depuis le départ des jumeaux du terrier la maison semblait bien vide, Harry avait sa propre chambre et en était content. Il n'aurait pas supporté Ron et toutes ses questions bien longtemps. Il ne leur avait rien dit sur l'endroit où il avait passé la fin du mois de juillet, d'après lui cela ne les regardaient pas. Il avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait sans que tout le monde ne soit derrière son dos. D'ailleurs d'après son meilleur ami il faudrait prévenir Dumbledore et Fudge de sa réapparition, il s'attendait donc à tout moment à recevoir la visite d'un de ces hommes, une perspective qui ne l'enchantait guère.

Les jours passèrent et personne ne vint, les Weasley avaient fini par cesser de le questionner en voyant qu'il ne leur répondrait pas à leurs interrogations. Ron ne lui parlait plus et Ginny le collait sans arrêt ce qui commençait vraiment à le mettre mal à l'aise. Il faisait maintenant tout pour éviter les derniers enfants de la famille, allant même jusqu'à sauter plusieurs repas en prétextant un devoir de vacance à finir, c'était la maîtresse de maison qui lui apportait son repas dans la chambre.

Harry s'ennuyait ferme ici, c'est pour cela que seulement douze jours après son arrivée il se mit en tête de retourner au Manoir Prince. Il se sentait mal au terrier, face à l'incompréhension de Ron et aux avances de Ginny mais le pire était sûrement le fait qu'il se sentait de trop dans cette maison. Et puis, Snape ne serait sûrement pas très content mais il s'en remettrait.

-Harry ! Pourrais-tu venir dans le salon s'il te plait ?

Lentement, parce qu'il ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre, il alla dans le salon où les parents Weasley l'attendait. Ils avaient l'air soucieux à ce que pouvait en juger Harry, ce qui n'était pas de bon augure d'après lui… Et il avait raison, il n'y avait pas que les Weasley dans le salon.

**XXXXX**

Ron était dans sa chambre à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il réfléchissait, enfin… il se posait surtout beaucoup de questions sur Harry, la plupart étaient restées sans réponses ce qui l'avait frustré au plus haut point. Son meilleur ami était revenu depuis à peu près deux semaines et il ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole. Il était énervé contre le brun et avait bien l'intention de le lui montrer. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais il se rendait compte que ce qu'il faisait était digne d'un enfant de cinq ans qui ne parlerait plus à son frère parce qu'il lui avait cassé son jouet. Mais qui avait dit que les Griffondor savaient faire preuve de maturité ?

-Ron ! Appela Hermione à l'aide du miroir double face qu'elle ne quittait plus.

-Hermione il faut absolument que je te raconte à propos d'Harry…

-Oui je sais, coupa la jeune femme, tu m'as envoyé une lettre tu te souviens quand même, celle qui fait plus de six page et qui ne parle que d'Harry !

Le ton accusateur de la brune fit rougir le Griffondor qui se sentit un peu idiot. Ca n'avait pas dû faire plaisir à sa petite amie que la première lettre qu'il lui envoit soit seulement au sujet de son meilleur ami…

-Oui bon, j'ai un peu paniqué c'est tout. Je suis sûr que tu aurais fait la même chose si tu avais été à ma place ! Il ne me parle même plus ! Et il ne vient même pas aux déjeuners, ma mère est obligée de lui apporter chacun de ses repas dans sa chambre…

-Peut-être qu'il s'isole parce qu'il a l'impression que tu lui en veux, tenta-t-elle.

-Il ne nous a rien dit sur l'endroit où il a passé ses vacances, continua le roux sans même écouter ce que disait Hermione, sa chouette n'est même pas là ! Je suis sûre qu'elle est restée là-bas, imagine qu'elle soit prise en otage !

-RON ! Harry est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait, il n'a pas besoin de toi pour le materner ! Et s'il avait été victime d'un enlèvement je suis certaine qu'il nous l'aurait dit …

-Parce que nous sommes ses meilleurs amis, termina t-il, alors pourquoi il ne nous dit rien ?

-Il doit avoir ses raisons, positiva la Griffondor incapable de croire qu'Harry ne leur faisait pas confiance.

-Elles ont intérêt à être bonnes !

Alors que la jeune brune allait changer de conversation pour revenir à un sujet plus joyeux, car après tout c'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait appelé, des éclats de voix provenant du salon se firent entendre. Harry, celui qu'on entendait le plus, avait l'air particulièrement en colère si on prenait en compte les légers tremblements de la maison dûs à la magie incontrôlée du jeune homme. Ron descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers pour s'enquérir de la situation. Arrivé en bas, il eut la surprise de voir Dumbledore ainsi qu'un jeune Auror essayer de dialoguer avec un Harry hors de lui. Les parents de l'adolescent étaient en retrait préférant rester spectateur de ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Je n'en prendrais pas ! Hurla le Sauveur du monde sorcier.

-C'est pour ton bien mon garçon… Assura Dumbledore une lueur dans le regard.

-Mr Potter, j'ai en ma possession un manda qui vous oblige à prendre cette potion. La totalité de la population sorcière a le droit de savoir où vous avez disparu et si on vous a fait du mal…

-On ne m'a rien fait, et il est hors de question que je prenne du veritasserum ! Je vous jure que si vous vous approchez de moi je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un sort de saucissonnage entravait chacun de ses mouvements. L'Auror s'approcha de lui et le mit en position assise avant de lui ouvrir la bouche…

Complètement paniqué, il sentit le liquide couler dans son œsophage.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Bonjour tout le monde,_

_Je suis vraiment désoler pour ce petit retard, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps d'écrire à cause des cours et des profs qui prennent leur élèves pour des robots..._

_Je souhaite à tout ceux qui le sont de bonnes vacance et aux autre une bonne semaine X)_

_Bsx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté alors qu'Harry constatait avec horreur qu'il avait avalé du véritasserum, tous ses muscles se tendirent alors que le sort d'entrave se faisait de moins en moins présent. Le jeune Auror qui l'avait tenu quelques secondes auparavant était maintenant debout devant lui attendant anxieusement sa réaction. Après tout il venait de faire avaler de force une potion au jeune homme qui avait sauvé la population sorcière de Voldemort. Dumbledore, lui, avait un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres, il réfléchissait déjà au diverses questions qu'il allait poser au jeune homme. Evidemment il se devait d'être prudent, pour ne pas se mettre celui-ci à dos, pour qu'il continu à faire aveuglément ce qu'il lui dirait…

Harry, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Il lança un regard haineux au directeur de Poudlard qui loin de s'en faire lui posa la première question d'une longue liste qu'il avait mis au point en moins de quelques minutes.

-Harry, mon garçon, où étais-tu ces derniers jours ?

La façon dont le brun le regardait le fit frissonner de peur. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux qui lui donnait envie de s'enfuir sans jamais revenir, mais il n'en fit rien. Alors qu'il voyait un sourire carnassier apparaitre sur le visage normalement si doux d'Harry, celui répondit à sa question.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le dire ? Sa voix hautaine résonna dans le petit salon, et, sous les yeux ahuris de tout le monde, il disparu laissant derrière lui des regards apeurés…

**XXXXX**

Harry atterrit sur un sol dur et froid, la tête lui tournait et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il était à peu près sûr qu'il avait transplané. Il se remit difficilement debout, n'arrivant pas à rester droit plus de quelques secondes. Après un effort surhumain qui sembla lui avoir demandé toute l'énergie qui lui restait, il réussit à demeurer sur ses deux jambes dans un équilibre plus que précaire. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et avait du mal à réfléchir à ce qui lui était arrivé. Une atroce migraine le pris par surprise.

Il remarqua confusément grâce aux divers miroirs dont étaient dotés les murs qu'il avait repris sa forme originale, il se détourna de son reflet pour regarder autour de lui, tout semblait flou. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux jusqu'à se que sa vision redevienne normale. Un bruit de verre brisé lui appris qu'il avait en fait fait tomber ses lunettes, celle-ci s'étaient brisées au contact du marbre. Lentement pour éviter tout vertige, il regarda devant lui.

Surpris, il vit un jeune homme s'avancer, ses fins cheveux noirs contrastant avec le blanc immaculé de ses habits. Le brun regarda chaque geste de cet inconnu, chaque pas était scrupuleusement surveillé, ses mains se balançant le long de son corps svelte étaient attentivement scrutées pour parer à toute attaque à l'aide d'une baguette.

Quand le jeune homme se trouva en face de lui, Harry fixa, les yeux exorbités, une fine main se tendre vers lui comme si cet adolescent attendait qu'il la lui serre. La situation sembla moins étrange lorsqu'un immense sourire apparut sur les lèvres de ce jeune homme avant qu'il ne lui dise son nom.

-Meneldil, enchanté, se présenta t-il.

Harry, suspicieux, et indécis, mis plusieurs secondes pour décider de l'attitude à adopter, finalement il serra la main du jeune adolescent.

-Harry.

Au moment où leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, un maelstrom de sensation les saisit. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, ils se mirent tout deux à pleurer. Un lien qui pendant longtemps n'avait pu exister se créa entre eux et ils surent avec certitude qu'ils feraient tout l'un pour l'autre.

**XXXXX**

Douze jours plus tôt, Harry venait tout juste de partir au Terrier. Dès qu'il eut disparu dans la cheminé Severus alla dans sa chambre préparer un sac de voyage, il partait pour quelques jours et ne voulais surtout pas être dérangé. Il donnerait avant de partir des instructions à ses elfes de maison au cas où quelqu'un viendrait lui rendre visite.

A la porte, un petit elfe regardait avec une lueur d'espoir son Maître ranger ses affaires, dans le manoir l'absence de Severus Snape était une véritable délivrance pour les elfes qui avaient beaucoup plus de liberté de mouvement que lorsqu'il était présent. Le fait que le sorcier détestait entendre un bruit de transplanage avait au début beaucoup fait rire les petites créatures, alors elles s'amusaient à transplaner dans les pièces où ce trouvait le brun. Celui-ci avait mis ces quelques oublis des règles sur le fait qu'il venait juste de les instaurer, mais au bout de plusieurs jours de bruit incessant de transplanage, il avait sévi et pas de la plus douce des manières.

Le petit elfe à la porte s'éloigna quelque peu pour ne pas être entendu et transplana directement dans les cuisines où tous les autres elfes étaient réunis. Il leur annonça la merveilleuse nouvelle et certains, les plus persécutés, ivres de joie, dansèrent sur les tables de travail.

Severus, loin de se douter de ce qu'il se tramait dans ses cuisines, lança un sort de rétrécissement à sa valise et la mit dans sa poche. Il appela un elfe qui transplana dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans la chambre

-Je pars pendant quelques jours, si quelqu'un me cherche je suis allé chercher des ingrédients très rares pour mes potions, as-tu compris ? demanda t-il menaçant.

-Oui Maître, répondit l'elfe d'une voix tremblante. Si quelqu'un cherche le Maître nous devons dire qu'il est parti chercher des ingrédients, Linty a compris.

-Bien.

Il sortit de la maison et traversa le jardin. Il était encore beau et fleurissant quelques années auparavant, Severus se souvenait encore très bien de toutes les fleurs et herbes qu'ils faisaient pousser pour les utiliser ensuite comme ingrédients de potion. Maintenant ce n'était plus qu'une terre aride et sèche qui, Severus en était sûr, n'accueillerait plus de végétation. Il marcha jusqu'à ce que la barrière anti-transplanage devienne inexistante, disparut et atterrit en douceur sur de l'herbe fraîche. Le Maître des Potions se trouvait au cœur d'une forêt. De tous côtés de grands chênes s'élevaient, leur feuillage dense cachait le soleil du milieu d'après-midi et un sentier, tracé par des passages récurents le mena à un immense château. De l'extérieur la bâtisse semblait ne pas être habitée, l'édifice était recouvert d'une plante grimpante très envahissante qui recouvrait toute la façade, personne n'avait jamais, semble-t-il, essayé de la couper.

Severus s'approcha d'un pas lent pour ne pas être entendu, malheureusement cela ne fonctionna pas. Alors qu'il s'avançait il put voir que quelqu'un l'attendait à la porte, un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il reconnaissait un ami de longue date.

-Severus, cela faisait longtemps que tu ne nous avais pas rendu visite ! Je commençais à désespérer de te revoir un jour.

L'homme qui se tenait à l'entrée de l'immense demeure semblait avoir le même âge que le brun. Son allure et la manière dont il parlait à Severus indiquaient qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui mais le potioniste n'en avait cure. Le fait que le chef des Vampires de Grande-Bretagne vienne à la porte de sa demeure pour le saluer démontrait seulement qu'il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner.

-Vincent la dernière fois que je suis venu ici tu as envoyé tous tes Vampires pour me tuer. Ils sont venus jusqu'à mon manoir pour bruler toute ma propriété. Tu comprendras aisément que dans ces conditions, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de te revoir.

Il n'y avait aucune trace de reproches dans sa phrase, seulement une profonde tristesse…

Severus c'était, depuis longtemps, fait à l'idée que son plus ancien ami ait essayé de le tuer. Il ne lui en avait jamais voulut d'ailleurs, il avait seulement tenté de couper les ponts pour essayer de s'en remettre…

-Comprend moi, mon enfant venait d'être enlevé et tous les vampires s'accordait à dire que tu étais la personne la plus plausible à avoir fait une chose pareille.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres de Severus.

-Oui, et tu as préféré faire confiance à des imbéciles, mais bon que veux-tu tu n'as jamais possédé un esprit logique. Mais au lieu de parler de tes erreurs j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire.

-Rentrons à l'intérieur dans ce cas, l'invita-t-il un sourire ravis aux lèvres.

Le Maître des Potions le suivit jusqu'à un magnifique salon qui n'avait rien à envier au sien. Les fauteuils d'un blanc immaculé faisaient face à une immense cheminée, plus loin un petit meuble contenait plusieurs alcools que Severus se serait fait un plaisir d'ajouter à sa collection. Il prit place dans le salon…

Avant que qui que se soit ne prenne la parole, Severus lança un sort de silence sur la salle et verrouilla la porte.

-Que de précautions, cela doit être très important.

-Plutôt oui…

Et il lui raconta tout, la lettre qu'il avait intercepté au square Grimmaurd, Harry Potter, sa nouvelle apparence et tout ce qui s'en était suivit. Il garda bien évidemment pour lui leurs sujets de conversations, leurs diverses occupations ne racontant que l'essentiel.

Severus lui fit promettre de ne rien révéler pour l'instant et même si Vincent émis quelques réserves quant à cette demande, il accepta. Ils passèrent les jours suivants à rattraper quinze ans de silence, sans s'être donné de nouvelles. Et ils en avaient des choses à se raconter.

**XXXXX**

Ron était plus que stupéfait, la bouche grande ouverte il regardait l'endroit où se tenait quelques secondes auparavant son meilleur ami. Les diverses personnes présentent dans le salon du Terrier restèrent figées plusieurs minutes trop abasourdies pour réagir. Mme Weasley avait ses mains plaquées sur sa bouche et le bruit qu'elle fit en s'évanouissant attira l'attention du reste de la salle qui se précipita pour voir comment elle allait. Dumbledore, une grimace de fureur déformant son visage, se tourna pour faire face au jeune Auror à qui il ordonna d'avertir le Premier Ministre de la nouvelle disparition du Survivant. Il partit en s'assurant que tout le monde allait bien, prétextant une affaire urgente à régler.

Ron qui avait suivit toute la scène monta directement dans sa chambre pour appeler Hermione à l'aide du miroir double face. La jeune femme revenait demain en Angleterre et allait passer le reste des vacances au Terrier, il semblait un peu dérisoire de l'appeler mais le roux en avait besoin. Il était complètement paniqué autant par la nouvelle disparition d'Harry que par l'attitude de Dumbledore. Arrivé dans sa chambre il mit plusieurs minutes à retrouver le miroir, ses affaires trainant un peu partout recouvrait la presque totalité de la pièce et même si sa mère lui avait demandé de ranger il n'en avait pas eu le courage.

Il remit enfin la main dessus après d'intenses recherches qui lui valurent quelques bleus.

-Hermione ! Hermione ! appela t-il d'une voie effrénée.

-J'arrive, j'arrive, dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

Le visage de la jeune fille apparut le roux ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

-Il a disparu ! hurla t-il comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Comment ça disparut ? Et puis, de qui me parles-tu ? Que suis-je bête, dit-elle en se frappant le front, de Harry !

-Il était dans le salon et puis tout d'un coup plus rien, Pop ! lui expliqua t-il avec de grands gestes théâtraux.

-Ron ! Bien que je sois très intelligente il faudrait que tu m'expliques tout depuis le début pour que je puisse bien tout comprendre.

-Dumbledore est venu à la maison avec un Auror et ils ont forcé Harry à boire du véritasserum …

Hermione poussa une exclamation, trouvant cette méthode de faire très loin des habitudes du vieux mage. Elle écouta son meilleur ami jusqu'à la fin, il lui décrivit le changement brutal de comportement du brun lorsqu'il avait pris la potion, l'aura menaçante qui s'était alors échappée de lui mais plus étrange encore cette lueur malsaine qu'il avait pu voir dans ses yeux. La rage de Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait repris ses esprits après la disparition d'Harry et le fait qu'il soit parti en quatrième vitesse. A la fin de son récit le dernier fils des Weasley était essoufflé et avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids avait quitté ses épaules. Maintenant qu'il avait tout raconté à Hermione il était sûr que celle-ci trouverait une explication, il savait que cela ne se ferait pas en cinq minutes mais il lui faisait confiance. Elle était la plus intelligente des Griffondors après tout et elle les avait maintes fois sorti des guêpiers dans lesquels ils s'étaient mis Harry et lui.

Ginny, à la porte de la chambre de son frère, écoutait une nouvelle fois la conversation de celui-ci avec Hermione. Sa colère était palpable, personne ne comptait faire quelque chose pour retrouver le brun comme la première fois qu'il avait disparu ! Elle retourna dans sa chambre et chercha un moyen pour que toute la population sorcière mette en place une section de recherche pour retrouver Harry ! Elle qui s'était énormément rapproché de lui ces deux dernières semaines était sûre qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux, et elle l'aurait coûte que coûte !

Elle écrivit une lettre qu'elle confia au hibou de sa famille, celui-ci se fit une joie de l'apporter au destinataire.

**XXXXX**

Meneldil fit visiter à Harry chaque recoin du manoir, enfin toute l'aile ouest où sa famille logeait. Il lui montra chaque pièce, chaque salle racontant en même temps de petites anecdotes. Cela dura plusieurs heures durant lesquels ils apprirent à se connaître. Harry se rendit à peine compte que la nuit était très avancée quand ils terminèrent. Le jeune elfe, car oui c'en était un, ses oreilles en pointes à peine visibles à cause de quelques mèches de cheveux le prouvait, Harry avait était estomaqué en les voyant puis une douce sensation de confiance avait envahi son être alors qu'il regardait l'adolescent.

Celui-ci lui proposa de dormir dans le manoir, le brun accepta car après tout il n'avait nul par où aller…

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en ayant très faim. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de se trouver dans un lit dont la couverture était un fin drap de soie rouge. Il regarda autour de lui et peu à peu se remémora les évènements de la veille. Il se leva et s'habilla de vêtements qui étaient posé sur une chaise de bois noir. Les habits n'avaient rien de bien particulier à première vue, une simple chemise noire avec un pantalon en toile de la même couleur, il fut néanmoins étonné de trouver dans ce tas un sous-vêtement de marque moldue. Meneldil entra dans la chambre une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

-Bonjour ! dit-il d'une voix enjoué, à ce que je vois les vêtements que je t'ai fait apporter sont à ta taille.

-Oui c'est parfait, répondit le sorcier un grand sourire aux lèvres, alors quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

-Alors ça c'est une surprise ! s'exclama le jeune elfe.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et furent pris d'un fou rire

**XXXXX**

Severus comptait bien passer une journée reposante, il resterait sûrement assis dans la bibliothèque à lire un livre sur les potions tout en sirotant l'un des alcools hors de prix que recelait cette demeure. Pour l'instant le vampire se cantonnait à rester dans l'aile ouest, le reste du château étant habité par tout un clan de vampire qui depuis une quinzaine d'année ne le portait pas dans son cœur. La disparition du premier héritier du clan avait fait grand bruit parmi les créatures magique, évidemment les sorciers n'en avait rien eu à faire laissant ces êtres inférieurs régler leurs problèmes. Malheureusement après plusieurs semaines de recherches intensives rien n'avait été découvert mis à part le fait que Severus avait été la dernière personne à être entrée dans la chambre de l'enfant. Il s'en était suivit une chasse qui avait duré plusieurs mois. Vincent trop abattu par la disparition du bébé n'avait rien fait pour empêcher les vampires de le prendre en chasse.

C'est seulement après un temps infini qu'il avait arrêté d'être chassé et qu'on l'avait innocenté. Beaucoup de choses lui avait été offertes pour qu'il pardonne au peuple vampire l'humiliation qu'il avait subi. La plupart d'entres elles avaient été refusées et il c'était tout simplement enfermé chez lui ou à Poudlard pour ne plus avoir à faire face à son ancienne famille. Même s'il avait été innocenté, il ne doutait pas que très peu de personnes le croyait réellement innocent.

Il se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers les bibliothèques, ses longues robes noir volant gracieusement derrière lui. En chemin il fut quelque peu surpris de croiser Meneldil, le deuxième fils de Vincent, courant vers les cuisines. Il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu et continua son chemin. Le jeune homme disparut au détour d'un couloir, son odeur flottait dans l'air et rappela à Severus celle de quelqu'un… mais impossible de mettre un nom dessus !

La bibliothèque était vide comme à chaque fois qu'il y entrait, la Gazette du Sorcier avait été posée comme chaque matin sur une petite table à côté de l'endroit où il s'asseyait. Il n'y fit pas attention, prit le livre sur les sorts de métamorphose qu'il avait commencé plusieurs jours auparavant et continua sa lecture là où il l'avait arrêtée. Alors qu'il feuilletait un chapitre sur les changements d'apparence à l'aide d'un sort, son esprit se focalisa immédiatement sur Harry Potter à qui il avait fait subir ce genre de sort. Une réaction en chaîne se produisit, il repensa à cette odeur de miel qu'il avait senti quelques minutes plus tôt.

L'odeur de Potter !

Severus se pinça l'arête du nez alors que son regard s'attardait sur le journal et là il put lire en grandes lettres l'information principale.

**Le Survivant a de nouveau disparu (p.1 à 4)**

Il sentait déjà un mal de tête poindre.

**XXXXX**

Hermione était arrivée chez les Weasley très tôt ce matin au grand bonheur de Ron qui avait tout un tas de questions à lui poser. Il pensait à tord qu'en quelques heures, Hermione avait trouvé la solution à toutes les choses étranges qui se passaient avec Harry. Lorsque la jeune fille anéantie tout ses espoirs en lui disant qu'elle y travaillait encore il garda le silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

La brune quant à elle essayait de contenir sa colère grandissante, elle trouvait que Ron se comportait mal avec elle, il ne lui parlait que d'Harry et ne lui avait même pas demandait comment c'était passé ses vacances. A croire qu'elle n'existait plus, qu'elle était juste là pour être jolie ou pour répondre à ses question. Evidemment elle aurait beaucoup aimé l'envoyer balader mais pour l'instant elle n'en avait pas la force.

Car même si elle était énervée à cause de l'attention dont bénéficiait le brun de la part du roux elle devait aussi admettre qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, le fait qu'il ait réussit à contrer les effets du véritasserum était un exploit mais qu'en plus il ait réussit à passer outre les barrières de transplanage était vraiment étrange. Certains êtres magiques étaient capables de le faire et elle allait passer sa journée à les répertorier. La brune avait emmené avec elle plusieurs livres de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, dans ceux-ci apparaissaient les principaux êtres magiques de Grande-Bretagne.

Elle se mit au travail après avoir salué toute la famille Weasley. Quand Ron vit la nature de ses livres il ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions.

-Harry n'est pas une créature magique ! Déclara t-il d'un sérieux impénétrable.

-Il te l'a dis ? demanda-t-elle agressivement plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulut.

-Voyons Herm' on se connait depuis qu'on a onze ans, je l'aurais remarqué depuis le temps tu ne penses pas ?

- Nous savons que Harry est au moins humain parce qu'il n'avait aucunes caractéristiques d'êtres magiques avant. Lorsque quelqu'un est hybride il reste humain jusqu'à ses seize ans et à ce moment là il reçoit son héritage magique. C'est peut-être ce qui est arrivé à Harry, même si ce genre de possibilités est assez rare je vais creuser cette piste.

Le Griffondor la regarda bizarrement mais ne remit pas en question son intelligence.

-Tu en as d'autres? chercha t-il à savoir réellement curieux des recherches qu'elle menait.

Le fait qu'elle ait entendu un réel intérêt dans l'interrogation de Ronald rendit Hermione de meilleure humeur et elle expliqua au roux que la piste de sorts ou de potions que l'on aurait fait ingérer au brun lors de sa première disparition. Mais d'après elle aucun de ces deux procédés n'aurait pu fonctionner pour passer une barrière anti-transplanage. Et ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, enfin Ron s'intéressa à ses vacances, elle se fit une joie de lui raconter en détail ce qu'elle avait fait avec ses parents. Finalement la journée s'annonçait intéressante.

**XXXXX**

Il fulminait, réellement énervé et comme d'habitude lorsque c'était cause de _LUI ! _Il en venait à se demandait comment son père avait pu le fiancer à un homme pareil. Il n'était même pas gentil avec lui et lui avait bien fait sentir qu'il n'était pas dans ses projets de l'épouser. Il le lui avait même dit « mettez vous bien dans le crâne qu'il est hors de question que je me marie avec vous ». Le jeune elfe n'en avait pas non plus envie, qui aimerait ce marier à un vieux vampire acariâtre qui avait été accusé de trahison, sûrement pas lui ! Pourtant Meneldil était blessé dans sa fierté, tout le monde tuerait pour se marier au Prince des Elfes mais lui non ! Il n'en avait rien à faire et quelque part c'était blessant.

Le jeune homme de quinze ans marchait rageusement dans les couloirs, ce très cher Severus lui ayant demandé de lui apporter immédiatement Potter.

_-Je ne connais pas de Potter, dit-il confus._

_-Harry Potter, vous avez son odeur sur vous._

_-Vous devez vous tromper puisque je ne l'ai jamais vu en chairs et en os._

_Bien que normalement il soit très perspicace, il ne lui vint pas à l'idée que le Harry qu'il avait trouvé hier soir soit le grand Harry Potter dont tout les journaux parlaient au moins une fois par semaine. Et Severus perdait patience, il était près à hurler sur ce gamin qui ne comprenait rien, il en venait même à regretter Potter dans son manoir._

_-Un elfe, avec des cheveux noir mi-long qui lui arrivent aux épaule, des yeux vert d'eau et qui n'a pas de lunettes !_

_-Harry ! déclara stupidement le jeune homme venant de comprendre._

_-Oui ! Harry ! Celui que je vous demande de m'apporter depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et pourtant vous êtes toujours là devant moi à jouer l'idiot qui ne comprend rien à ce que je dis, s'énerva le vampire perdant patience._

Ces paroles avaient agacé le jeune homme au plus au point, il était parti de la bibliothèque au quart de tour et allait maintenant chercher Harry comme on le lui avait demandé. Il s'en voulait de faire ce que son fiancé lui avait ordonné mais il ne voulait pas envenimer les choses, déjà qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Autrefois quand il était petit, il voyait souvent le Maître des Potions venir rendre visite à sa mère dans la demeure des Elfes et il s'était habitué à le voir au moins une fois par semaine dans le petit salon où sa mère adorait lire. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apprendre à l'âge de onze ans qu'il était fiancé à cet homme, il avait dès lors tenté de se rapprocher de lui mais sans succès se faisant toujours durement rembarrer alors il avait doucement arrêté de s'intéresser à lui. Ils étaient devenus indifférent l'un à l'autre. Enfin Meneldil essayer de s'en convaincre plus que tout, même s'il faisait tout pour ne pas le regarder il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par lui, pas au niveau physique mais à cause de tous les mystères qui entouraient sa personne.

Arrivé à la salle de jeu qui comprenait quelques objets moldus, un babyfoot et plusieurs consoles, d'ailleurs Harry était en train d'y jouer. Celui-ci avait mis le son de la télévision à fond et pourtant il entendit l'elfe s'approcher de lui. Voyant qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire il mit son jeu en pause et coupa le son par la même occasion. Meneldil mis quelques secondes à prendre la parole, il observait Harry d'une manière déstabilisante selon l'hybride.

-Tu ne lui ressembles pas pourtant, déclara t-il d'une voix désinvolte.

Le brun fit les yeux ronds ne comprenant pas de quoi il était question.

-Si Snape ne me l'avait pas dit je n'aurais jamais deviné que tu étais Harry Potter.

-Snape ? Snape est ici ?

-Oui et il veut te voir…

Harry perdit toutes ses couleurs, lorsque son professeur demandait à le voir ce n'était jamais très bon signe. Il se leva difficilement craignant l'entretien qui allait suivre et suivit docilement Meneldil à travers les couloirs de l'immense demeure. Il répétait dans sa tête ce qu'il allait dire à Snape pour justifier sa présence ici, il le répéta tellement de fois que finalement les mots n'eurent plus de sens à ses oreilles et il oublia tout, ce qui ne l'arrangea pas lorsqu'il se trouva devant un bureau qu'on lui présenta comme étant celui de la chauve-souris des cachots.

-Bonne chance, entendit-il dire avant qu'il n'entre dans le bureau.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et presqu'au même instant un sort de silence fut jeté sur la pièce, quand il s'en rendit compte il déglutit la peur au ventre. Enfin, il releva la tête et il le vit, Snape, habillé de ses éternelles robes noires, assis royalement dans un fauteuil vert Serpentard qui mettait en valeur sa tenue. Le voir fit un bien fou à Harry qui se sentit naturellement en sécurité, après tout cet homme l'avait aidé de nombreuses fois et il n'avait pas de raison d'en avoir peur lui chuchota une petite partie de lui qu'il écouta sagement. Il prit place dans un fauteuil sans que l'on ne l'y ait autorisé ce qui ne sembla pas gêner le plus vieux qui haussa simplement un sourcil.

-Mr Potter, susurra t-il d'une voix suave qui sonnait étrangement faux, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Euh… ben en faite… je ne sais pas, devant l'air d'incompréhension de son homologue il expliqua ses paroles, j'étais au terrier, Dumbledore m'a faire boire du véritasserum de force et puis après c'est un véritable trou noir, je me suis réveillé ici et Meneldil m'a trouvé. Voila c'est tout.

Snape soupira.

-J'espère que ceci est la vérité Mr Potter, si j'apprends que vous m'avez mentit… menaça t-il

Il fut coupé dans ses paroles par un Griffondor hors de lui, blessé par les paroles du vampire.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de vous mentir ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes maintenant la seule personne à qui je peux faire confiance.

-Je suis honoré Mr Potter, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse mais Harry put déceler un brin d'amusement dans ses paroles.

-Maintenant que tout est clair j'ai à vous parler de l'endroit où vous êtes et de l'identité de ses habitants.

Il lui parla de ses parents, Vincent roi des Vampires de Grande-Bretagne et Miriel sa mère qui était elle l'un des Haut-Elfe. Il lui conta la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient fait accepter leur union et leur choix de vie maintenant qu'ils avaient pris la place de leurs parents. Pour Harry tout cela était captivant, il ne quitta pas une seule seconde Snape des yeux, totalement immergé dans son récit. Severus se mit à espérer qu'Harry puisse être aussi passionné par les potions que par ce qu'il lui racontait. Il en vint enfin au fait que Meneldil était son frère, à cette nouvelle le brun lui fit part du phénomène mystérieux qui c'était produit lors de leur première rencontre.

-Je ne suis pas très au fait des événements magiques de ce genre, vous devriez aller questionner Miriel ou un autre Haut-elfe, l'un d'eux sauraient sûrement vous répondre.

-J'ai cru comprendre, commença l'adolescent, que nous étions dans un château remplis de vampires il n'y à donc aucun elfe ici.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison Mr Potter, je me rends dans quelques jours dans la demeure elfique et évidemment vous viendrez avec moi. Mais avant je dois vous présenter à quelqu'un.

Harry était très nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer sa famille, il ne se sentait donc pas très bien.

**XXXXX**

Albus Dumbledore, tranquillement assis dans son bureau à Poudlard, attendait le compte rendu sur la disparition du jeune Potter. Les Aurors étaient obligés de lui en faire part puisqu'il était en quelque sorte le garant d'Harry dans la population sorcière. Une sorte de tuteur.

Le vieil homme avait été plus qu'abasourdi lorsqu'il c'était rendu compte que Harry lui avait encore échappé mais il n'était pas bête. Le Griffondor n'avait que seize ans, la trace du ministère était donc encore sur lui ainsi le directeur saurait où le jeune homme avait transplané.

Il sourit, heureux de son intelligence, alors qu'il pensait déjà à la façon d'attraper Potter pour que cette fois-ci il ne s'échappe plus.

**XXXXX**

Son entretien avec son père ne se passait pas si mal, il avait ressenti une joie immense en découvrant qu'il avait encore une famille. Sa mère était dans la demeure des elfes, son haut rang ne lui permettait pas d'avoir un emploi du temps léger et de passer beaucoup de temps avec sa famille. Harry raconta à Vincent et Meneldil ses années à Poudlard, il avait beaucoup de choses à dire sur les cours de potion au grand damne de Severus qui argumentait sa partialité par le fait que les Griffondor étaient des nullités en potion. Vint ensuite la partie où le roi vampire lui parla des lois du clan et ils en arrivèrent à un point très important : l'incident qui s'était passé avec Severus et au fait que pour ce faire pardonner il lui avait donné Meneldil en mariage. Harry en fut très choqué.

-Malheureusement maintenant que tu es revenu Harry, Severus ne peut plus l'épouser…

Severus leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension et Harry étrangement en fut soulagé.

-Et, comme je dois toujours m'excuser en lui donnant en mariage l'un de mes fils, que ce qu'il a subit te concerne de très près, c'est à toi de l'épouser.

Un silence choqué accueillit cette affirmation et on put lire dans les regards des occupants de la pièce l'incompréhension la plus totale !

**XXXXX**

_Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux noël ! _

_Je vous remercie pour votre patience (parce que deux mois pour un chapitre je sais que c'est long) !_

_Bye bye_


End file.
